Fleanapped Once Again
by RedVengance
Summary: This is a sequel to Fleanapped. Mpreg, kidnap, and yaoi. Izaya and Shizuo Heiwajima have their two year old son Shitsuo, and another child on the way. But, what will happen when something from the past returns? And what happens when someone goes missing...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Durarara...rararararararararara.**

**Sequal to Fleanapped.**

**summary for those who care^^ Izaya was fleanapped by a deranged red head, Shizuo saved him with the power of love **

**and Shinra did something so they both have a son who is now two years old and they were married ONTOP OF A MOUNTAIN WITH FLUTES PLAYING AND TONS OF FRESH...HERBS AND THEY DANCED! UNTIL THE SUN ROSE, AND THEIR CHILDREN WILL FOR A FAMILY BAND AND YOURE ALL INVITED!**

**btw mpreg...im just...saiyin...**

Izaya falls next to Shizuo. Both of them exhausted.  
It was almost daytime, and neither had slept that night.  
No words were exchanged, and clothes were dirty with unmentionable substances. Sweat fell from Shizuo's forehead, and Izaya had a pain in his lower back.

"Who's idea was it to make two year olds get stomach bugs?"Shizuo groans.

For the past two days the youngest Heiwajima had been suffering from a stomach bug. Crying and puking much to Shizuo's and Izaya's distress.  
Izaya sighs and takes off his shirt, throwing it into the trash along with his pants and Shizuo's clothing. His arms also hurt from holding their child for countless hours while Shizuo cleaned up the vomit.

Once both were undressed they sat, backs on the head board of their bed.  
Only in underwear, and both of them staring into their dark room.

Then the crying started again.

Izaya and Shizuo look to each other, red eyes meeting Carmel eyes. They didn't speak for a while.

"You have work today..." Izaya notes, still not blinking his eyes glazed over.

Shizuo nods,"yeah...I do..." Neither blinked for a while longer.

Until, "MOMMY!WAAAHHHHHHHH!" The usual cries of a sick child.

Izaya closes his eyes,"damnit." He stands and put on one of Shizuo's old school Tshirts. Both of them deciding that good close were off limits with a sick child.

He enters the toddler's room. The walls a light green with a recently cleaned white carpet, the crib sat right under the window. In the past two years Izaya and Shizuo moved into Ikibukuro, next to the park. Closer to Russian sushi and Shinra's.

Shitsuo was sitting up in his bed tears comming from his small face.

"Shitsuo...you need to let Mommy and Daddy rest." He picks up the child, and starts to survey the damage, aka the small bits of puke on the crib again.

"Bu-but... Mommy...I sick." The little light haired child says as Izaya wipes the puke off his mouth. He hiccups and cries as Izaya pats his back. "I sick, Mommy."

"Yes, Mommy knows... Mommy knows." Izaya hugs Shitsuo, "ok, now do you feel like you're going to be sick again?"

Shitsuo shakes his head, tears still forming in his Carmel eyes.

"You shook your head last time, and five minutes later, here I am again." Izaya says, the toddler nods and starts to play with his yellow shirt, Izaya sighs knowing that when this was over he would have to buy a new yellow kiddy shirt like this one, it was Shitsuo's favorite. "Shitsuo, do you want to visit Uncle Shinra?"

"Uncle...Shin..ra?" Shitsuo attention switches from his shirt to his mother. "Why?"

"Because you're sick." Izaya responds taking out a few cleaning wipes from the changing table near by to clean the small spots of puke off the crib.

" I sick...Why?" Shitsuo asks.

"Because of germs."

"Why?" The questionable toddler asks.

Izaya shakes his head. "No more questions...bed, or do you feel like you're going to be sick again?"

"No..." The baby shakes his head.

"No what?"

Shitsuo crosses his small arms,"no bed!"

Izaya sighs,"Shitsuo," he says more sternly," bed now."

"No."

Izaya raises an eye brow. "Fine then, I guess no play time tomorrow. It will just be nap time all day." He acts like he's not watching the baby's reaction, and stretches.

"Mommy! Moooommyyy!" Shitsuo calls raises his small hands.  
Izaya shakes his head," you said no bed."

"Mommy! Bed!" The child demands.

Izaya picks him and and goes to place him in the crib.

"Who dat Mommy?" Shitsuo tries to point a small hand at the stranger. A stranger that was perched in the tree outside. Izaya pauses and looks up, paling so much that Shitsuo grabbed back onto him.

"Mommy?"

"SHI..SHII...SHIZUO!" Izaya yells grabbing Shitsuo closer and backing up in the room. He only stopped when the closet door was in the way, clutching Shitsuo.

"What?!" His groggy husband replies without entering the room.

The person outside smiles and points at the child than Izaya, he makes a cutting notion across his neck, then he points at where Shizuo was, and grins.

Izaya reaches for his flick blade, only to remember that he was wearing an over sized Tshirt. "Shizuo!"

"DADDY!" Shitsuo yells hugging onto Izaya, fearing because his mother never showed any fear.

The man at the window grins a malice grin. He jumps from his perch and disappears into the soon sunrise.

"Izaya what is...what happend?" Shizuo enters the room, seeing Izaya backed up to the closet wall clutching their son in his trembling arms.

"Kai...k...kai...to...ya..." Izaya stutters eye brimming with frightened tears.

Shizuo tightens his hands his mouth turning into a thin line, "Izaya...let's put Shitsuo to be-"

"No, we...we..can't. Not with..." Izaya hugs Shitsuo protectively. Shizuo sighs and gives up. He was to tired, and their son was too sick for any of this.

He picks both his wife/husband up and his son. Izaya leans closer to the warm body of his love, still in mid freakOut.

Shizuo carries them into his and Izaya's bedroom and lays them both down. He sits next to Izaya.

Shitsuo was struggling to stay awake, and soon fell into a slight baby snor that Shizuo found Izaya also had.

Izaya sat up and let his dark hair fall into the front of his face.

"I...I..saw him." He says slowly.

Shizuo sighs, "that bastard has been dead for four years Izaya. Hes not comming back..."

Izaya didn't move."No...Shizuo...I saw him. He was there. Even Shitsuo saw."

"Izaya...don't go dragging our son into the past." Shizuo hisses.

Izaya's head shot up looking his husband in the eye,"I would never do something like that Shizuo."

"If you insist that he saw, you are bringing him into it."

Izaya falls silent.

"Kaitoya is dead, you did not see him Izaya."

"I was not the only one-"

"Izaya..." Shizuo nearly growls. He hated the thought of anything that happend back before Shizuo and Izaya were together, and even more so he hated when the past was brought up in front of his son.

Izaya could sense the annoyance building up, and he hated fighting with Shizuo when Shitsuo was around."Fine..." He chokes out quietly, "I did not see anything..."

Shizuo pulls Izaya close. He couldn't help but to feel a little guilty, Izaya was truly afraid of something and now Shizuo felt as though he just backed Izaya up into a corner until he gave up.

He dismisses the thoughts and kisses Izaya's forehead. "Remember, I love you and our son. As long as I am around nothing will hurt you two."

Izaya nods, "I love you."

"I love you more." Shizuo kisses his raven again before getting up and Turing off his alarm, it was set to go off in another forty minutes but he was up then.

Izaya laid back down next to his sleeping child. And he watched with a small blush forming on his cheeks as Shizuo got dressed for the day.

Even after four years Shizuo seemed only to get hotter in Izaya's mind.

Shizuo turns around putting on his bartenders vest. Though Izaya had complained countless times that Shizuo should get a better wardrobe, Shizuo still wore the outfits his little brother got.

Izaya was to involved in his thoughts about what he and his love were doing last time they were both undressed, he did not notice Shizuo comming up and laying a hand on his smooth stomach.

"Shizu-chan." Izaya blushes and looks into the deep Carmel eyes.

"Be safe, to all of you." Shizuo says and kisses Izaya deeply.

Izaya watches as Shizuo leaves and rests a hand over his stomach.

Shinra had been working on the technology for male pregnancy. And Shizuo and Izaya had both agreed to try it out, seeming how both of them agreed the first time for the near clone thing that was their adorable bundle of, currently sick, joy. And so far, the new thing that Shinra had come up with... was working.

~|_x_|~

**Red: AND QUE TO MPREG! and fluff...^^**

**Izaya: why...what why have I become the inocent uke!?**

**Shizuo: ...as long as I'm Seme I'm good.**

**red: Yes this has mpreg, BUT ITS A FANFIC! Why the f*ck not?!**

**izaya: o.o ruff break?**

**red:...snow...cold...18ferinheight was the high...with a windchill of 5.**

**Shitsuo: PLEASE FAV AND REVEIW! And I might have a baby brother or sister!**

**red: and suggestions are welcome because I am prone to writers block when it comes to middle chapters,but I have an idea for the ending!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM SO ANGRY RIGHT NOW YOU HAVE NO IDEA! I JSUT WROTE UP A REALLY GOOD CHAPTER BUT NNNNOOOO MY COMPUTER SUDDENLY SHUT DOWN AND NOTHING WAS SAVED!*RRAAAGGGEEEEE***

**GODDAMNIT! I UUGGGGAAAAAAAHHH!****  
**

**I do not own Durarara...**

Izaya awoke to being pushed out of his bed by his two year old son.

"Mommmy!" The child pushes again trying to wake up his parent.

Izaya groans and pretends to still be asleep and rolls over facing Shitsuo.

Shistuo pouts and tries to move Izaya again. He reaches over and puts his hands on Izaya's flat chest and push again. Suddenly he is grabbed close and is snuggled.

"Go back to sleep Shitsuo." Izaya mumbles.

"Ah! But Mommy I hungry." Shitsuo says pushing away from his mother.

Izaya chuckles and hugs his son close again. "But I am tired."

"Mommy!" Shitsuo wines he uses his strength to manuver out of Izaya's grip.

Sitting up Izaya sighs. "Are you feeling better?"  
He asks his small son. Shitsuo nods, and sits still when Izaya presses his forehead against his.

"You are not running a fever any more. Fine...What do you want to eat?" Izaya stands.

Shitsuo thinks for a moment before shouting. "PANCAKES! And chocolate chips!"

Izaya grins at how simiular Shitsuo and Shizuo's tastes were. Their son was like a minature version of his father. Though he was showing to be as smart as Izaya speaking better then most two year olds can.

Shitsuo looks around, "Wheres Daddy?" He asks brown eyes going to his mother.

Izaya smiles,"hes at work right now sweetheart."

"Why?"

"Because adults work." Izaya responds checking his phone for messages.

"That do not sound fun." Shitsuo says.

Izaya chuckles and hugs Shitsuo,"yeah, it is not fun. So promas me that," he runs his hands over Shitsuo's sides making him crack up in laughter that would even make the devil split a smile,"you wont grow up too fast."

Shitsuo nods and continues laughing until Izaya lifts him up and carries him down the stairs and into the large kitchen.

"So brussle sprouts and cooked cabbage for breakfast." Izaya states. Shitsuo eyes go big and he starts to wiggle around.

"No,no,no,no,no!" He says repetedly,"Pancakes!"

"Ok, and yams. Sounds like the perfect morning meal to me." Izaya laughs and starts on the batter for the pancakes.

Shitsuo watches with great intrests from his highchair, them when he felt his attention waining he looked to the blank TV.

"Mommy!" He points at the set.

Izaya looks over and then looks back to SHitsuo. "What? It is a TV."

Shitsuo shakes his head. "On!"  
"On, what? The wall." Izaya says seriously, he loved to watch Shitsuo figure things out.

"Turn...on..."

Izaya smiles and places down the bowl. "Turn on, what?"

Shitsuo smiles forming the sentence correctly. "Turn Tv on! Please!"

Izaya finds the remote and pats Shitsuo's head. He turns the television onto a kid show and continued cooking. Izaya found the show more then creepy, but Shitsuo was laughing and even singing the songs that played.

Suddenly Izaya felt sick. He ran out of the kitchen into the closes bathroom and emptied his stomach.

Groaning he sat next to the toilet.

"Mommy!" Shitsuo cries, having only seen his mother run out of the room suddenly had startled him.

"I'm fine Shitsuo...just watch the TV!" Izaya calls feeling more bile rise up his burning throat. Once again puking up nothing but fluid Izaya sat down and waited until he thought he could stand without getting sick. He stood and rinsed out his mouth.

"Mommy..You sick?" Shitsuo asks when the raven entered the kitchen again.

Izaya shakes his head. "No kiddo Mommy is fine."

He put the batter into a pan and began to make the food.

Shitsuo was happily babbling in the background until something knocked on the door.

Izaya froze and put the pancake on Shitsuo's plate, setting some chocolate chips on it, he left int infront of his child.

There came another knock.

Izaya walked into the living room and grabbed his flickblades. Fear creeping up in his mind.

"Heiwajima...Izaya. I know you are home right now." A firmiliar voice calls sternly.

Izaya lets go of the breath he was holding in and quickly grabbed his lucky jacket. He put it on over Shizuo's school shirt, and quickly put on some sweat pants.

He opened the door.

"Morning Shiki-Sama." He let his ex-boss in.

Though Izaya quit, and Shizuo disaproved, Shiki and Izaya still were somewhat friends. Izaya still got information when Shiki asked him, and Shiki in-return would pay a hefty price no matter how high.

"Shishi!" Shitsuo yells when they enter the kitchen.

"Hello Shitsuo." Shiki smiles at the young boy. "Growing bigger i see."

Shitsuo nods and digs into his pancakes. with a big smile.

"Here go into my office and i will bring you some coffee." Izaya offers.

Shiki nods,"I will only be here a moment no need for drinks."

"Ok." Izaya fallows the boss into the living room back to where the desk was.

They sat oppocite on the couch.

"What can I do for you Shiki-sama?" Izaya asks putting on his buisness front.

Shiki leans back in his spot,"I need you to find somebody who has gone missing."

Izaya nods taking out his laptop. "Who? And why may i ask?"

"Yugata, Mori." Shiki knew what Izaya's responce would be.

Izaya froze, his hands on the key board thoughts flying with unwanted memories.

"As for why, well... He was going to go after you again so i was keeping close tabs on him. Then he wanted to make a deal due to his moeny spending, but i found out of a third party. He took the money and went missing as i began to look into the third party. I just need you to find him."

Izaya did not speak for a while. "Shiki...I..."

"I do not want you to go out and hunt him down. Just find out where he is, nothing more, nothing less. Plus I gave word that this third party is mad for power. Their leader is said to be as strong as...your husband, and might be planning something to kick him out of the picture."

Izaya was trying to keep his calm. He could sence Shiki leaving something out so he went by his usual gut. "So, what you are saying is, there is a man who took some of your money. But you were used."

Shiki nodded.

"And the third party is mad for power. And their leader wants to kill Shizuo..."

"I have heard that their leader had taken a bullet to the face and survived. But i find it rather bothersome that some gangs think that they can just take money, even when they had nothing to do with the first party. I want you to find Yugata, and i will do the rest." Shiki watched as Izaya was trying to remain calm. "I'd find it rather bother some that people are going after one of my best informants, and that some group is trying to gain power in such...a demeaning way. Yugata might of gotten the wrong idea due to some of his less sane friends and their ways of gaining power."

"Yeah...right..." Izaya shakes the feeling of unease. 'Their leader is as strong as Shizuo...He has been shot in the face a lived...Mori Yugata worked with...' "Does this have anything to do with...Yairu, Kaitoya...?"

Shiki did not answer right away. "Yairu was shot in the face. You know as welll as i that he is dead."

Izaya nods, Shiki was still hiding something and even though Izaya felt as though he would regret it he speaks. "Fine...I will find Mori."

Shiki grins, he already knew that Izaya was going to find out everything but it was the only for he, himself, to get the other details that were neglected by his newer informants.

"Good, when you find him i will wire money into you account."

Izaya fallowed Shiki to the front door.

"Bye-bye!" Shitsuo waves at the older man. And Shiki, despite being a fully grown man, waves back.

"I will keep in touch Heiwajima."

Izaya shuts the door after Shiki left and sighs.

He couldn't help but to feel a little impending doom. 'Maybe...wait no...It is a good thing i am involved...then i will at least know what is going on.'

"Mommy!" Shitsuo calls trying to get out of his chair.

Izaya smiles at his son. "Wait, Shitsuo you are still dirty." He wipes his son's face and set him on the ground. He holds back a laugh when Shitsuo tries, and fails, to run into the next room for his toys to play with.

After a quick pancake Izaya cleans up and goes to his desk.

He sits down and looks to the screens he had set up.

'I quit being an informant...right?' He smirks to himself. Shizuo was still a debt collector, but Izaya had never fully gotten back into the underground after what had happened. He leans back running a hand through his dark hair. 'It's been four years...and i still have nightmares...'

He set to work shrugging off the dark thoughts.

Hacking the cameras around Mori Yugata's apartment was easy. He went over the feed for the past few months to find out when Mori left and never came back.

He had to go over it three more times before he found what he was looking for.

Pausing his work Izaya put Shitsuo to nap and walked back to his computer.

'Planning to go after Shizuo... Nothing is able to take him down so he should be fine...It is only a danger if the people decide to go after what Shizuo loves...His brother Kasuka, Shitsuo...Me...' Izaya shakes his head and watches the feed over again.

Mori had a history of being bad with money and Izaya knew that Shizuo and Tom had to go after him on more than one occasion.

The feed played the scene again. Mori was being escorted, or kidnapped, by three men. They left in a van. Izaya trailed the van on the street cameras until it left the district. 'Damn...'Izaya already knew the three men names, Bobby Kim, Gilderoy Loss, and Ekai Kotomo. Nothing significant about them, just some stupid thugs who are into drugs and money.

Izaya continued his search, roaming the internet social cites and dropping bits here and there to see if anything came up. A few hours past and he decided to let his search rest for the night. He had already found three possible places and sent the to Shiki, saying that he was not finished yet.

Shitsuo, now no longer sick but really hyper, wanted to watch one of his Uncle's movies so Izaya sat with his son watching Kasuka.

Suddenly, after an hour, Izaya got a phone call from Shizuo.

"Hello~" Izaya answers.

"Hey Flea..."

Izaya could tell that something was off about Shizuo.

"What happened? Are you ok?" He asked suddenly, his heart was racing.

"Izaya, calm down. I am fine...I'm at Shinra's." Shizuo says his voice slightly slurred.

Izaya took a deep breath,"ok...but...what happened?"

"Got shot by a horse tranquilizer...Again... A gang tired to attack me after. Didn't work out in their favor."

Izaya felt himself calm a little. Even felt a little mirth at the fact, but he couldn't help but to still be very worried. Shitsuo looked over at Izaya and saw his expression.

"Shizu-Chan..." Izaya says quietly.

"Flea...I am fine. I'll be home soon once Shinra is finished. Oh...And he says i can't eat anything heavy tonight."

"Mommy, is that Daddy?" Shitsuo asks pointing at the phone. Izaya nods,"Can...I?"

"Hold on, Shizuo your son wants to talk to you." Izaya hands the device to Shitsuo.

"Daddy!" The boy yells happily.

Izaya sat back and was burly listening, he was thinking about the gang that attacked his husband.

'Mori,...and a guy planning to take down Shizuo, then is that the same guy Shiki was saying wanted power and was...what was it...He said bothersome so it has to deal with informants...maybe...the strong guy...he survived a bullet to the head. And...i know what I saw outside Shitsuo's window...'

"Ok, ok Daddy, bye-bye." Shitsuo looked over to the raven. "Mommy, Daddy wants to talk to you again."

Izaya takes the phone again.

"So, I'll be home soon ok."

"Wait Shizu-chan...what was the gang that attacked you?" Izaya asks thoughts still swirling in his head.

"They had on red bandannas...so i guess the triangles."

Izaya's eyes got bigger,"Ok...get home soon."

"I love you... See you soon"

"...See you later." Izaya hung up and ran to his computer.

He turned on the feed he was going over before and watched it again. Red bandannas...'Ok...so maybe I will check out these guys...'

Izaya stood and patted Shitsuo, who had lost interest in the movie and was playing with his favorite bear and legos, and he went into the kitchen.

He got out some veggies and light food to eat for dinner and started to per-pare everything.

After thirty minutes Shizuo stood outside the front door.

He was close to growling and ripping it out of the frame, but opted against it. Only one thing was amiss, and hopfuly the flea and his son were ok.

"I'm back~" He calls taking off his shoes, and locking the door behind him.

"Daddy!" Shitsuo calls with a big smiles reaching up.

Shisuo picks up the minature version of him, and smiles. "Have you been protecting Mommy all day?"

Shitsuo nods. "Yep! Me and Kyojin have!" He held his bear close and hugged his father.

Shizuo entered the kitchen and put Shitsuo into the babychair.

He walked up to the flea and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I'm back." He says warmly into Izaya's ear.

"I can see that." Izaya turns and kisses the taller male.

They part and their eyes meet.

"Everything has been going fine?" Shizuo asks his raven.

Izaya nods, "almost everything..."

"What?" Shizuo's eye brows furrow close together in concern.

"Oh, I got a little sick this morning...just a little morning sickness." Izaya runs his hands down Shizuo's face and too the bandage that was on the left side of the blond's neck.

"It was a lucky shot. But i got the guy in the end." Shizuo says after seeing concern in the raven's red eyes. He hugs Izaya close.

The raven snuggles to his brute taking in the sweet smell that he always seemed to have. But he quickly relizes Shizuo's arm was reaching over him to the food that was ready.

"Hey, no. Not yet Shizu-Chan." Izaya laughs batting at the debt collectors hand.

Shizuo laughs and steals a kiss from Izaya. "I'll set the table."

After a family dinner Shizuo reads Shitsuo to sleep. And tucks him in with Kyojin.

He enters his and Izaya's room to find the raven running a hand on his stomach.

"It's weird." Izaya says as Shizuo gets changed into sleep ware.

"What is?"

"Being...you know...pregnant." Izaya finds himself blushing at the term.

"Well," Shizuo turns off the lights and hugs the flea close to his warmer body. "I like weird."

As Izaya was falling asleep he was wondering why he had not told Shizuo yet about his new job from Shiki. Then he remembered the near fight that he and Shizuo had. 'I geuss it wont hurt not to tell him...' He rested his head against Shizuo's chest and fell into a deep sleep.

Shizuo was awake for a while longer.

Thinking about what he had found taped to their front door.

He felt bad about not listening to Izaya. BUt he knew he was not going to tell the raven about it.

He found a note.

And on the cover it read:

_~To Whom It May Concern.~_

~|_x_|~

**Red: Ok...i spent an hour...writing as much as i could remember. i am sorry i sort of took my anger out in the beginning but hey...u work hard on something and forget to save it periodically and watch as everything explodes in your face! even though at some parts i was able to improve.^^**

**Izaya: ./ / / /. ok then *is still in shock from the use of the word pregnant***

**Shizuo: Maybe this child will look like you.**

**Red: Or maybe both of them will look like you...**

**Izaya: TWINS! WHAT?!**

**Red: LOL i dont even know yetXP**

**Shizuo: *holding the now fainted Izaya* Please fav and reveiw, and...idk...who wants twinies?! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and I do not own Durarara...**

Izaya woke up slowly. All he really felt like doing was staying in bed with his monster right next to him. He snuggled close into the arms that were wrapped around resting his head on the blond's chest. Listening to the steady heart beat of his love. After a few minutes Izaya relized his feet were uncovered and shifted to put them under the plush red comforter.

He felt Shizuo shift and rest his lips on his forehead.

"I know you're awake..." The deep voice of Shizuo says, as he ran a hand along Izaya's back under their covers.

"Meh...go back to sleep..." Izaya snuggles again, pulling his feet to Shizuo's bare legs.

He just wanted to rest in the arms of his love.

Shizuo jumped. "AHOHSHIT!" He moved his legs as fast as he could away from the freezing, and currently laughing, source. "... I-za-ya-kun..." He growls out.

Izaya couldn't help the giggles he was letting loose, and smiles at the debt collector. "What's...wrong Shi-zu-chan?"

He laughs harder when he runs his feet along Shizuo's legs again, getting the blond to jump again. 'Damnit... He didn't fall out of bed this time.' Izaya chuckles to himself. Hugging the blond with a teasing smirk.

"You're fucking freezing." Shizuo hisses as the raven snickers more. The debt collecter makes eye contact with the raven and pulls him closer, still avoiding letting his legs get close to Izaya's feet.

"Oh...does Shizu-chan want to...heat me up." Izaya said the last part with a lusty gaze.

Shizuo connected their lips, his warm body reacting to Izaya's cold alluring body, but he held back. After two quick kisses he smiles at the raven.

"Nope." He got up and stretched out his back. Knowing that Izaya was not going to like the loss of attention.

"What? Why?" Izaya sat up, he glanced at the alarm clock, it was only eight and it was a Sunday.

" Because," Shizuo leaned down to Izaya's ear,"Shinra said not to."

Izaya paused,"screw Shinra." He says quickly, earning a chuckle from his lover.

"And I do not want to risk it. Remember you're the first man, and-"

"And this pregnancy is much more sensitive then a normal female pregnancy, along with some other shit Shinra says...since when have we ever listened to him?" Izaya cuts in pouting.

Shizuo kissed the raven once more before getting out of the bed completely. "Still not going to happen Izaya." He felt like a shower and a glass of milk would do him good, hopefully it would stop the urge to jump on the flea.

"I'm going to take a shower, why don't you wake Shitsuo and get started on breakfast."

Izaya nods.

He watches the sexy beast of a husband he has disappear into their shared bathroom. Then groans when he hears the shower running and the door locking. 'Damn being pregnant!...and damn him for learning...for once...' He huffs and gets out of bed. He ran a hand down to his stomach, still flat.

After putting on a red shirt and his usual skinny jeans, 'damn it...they are tighter today...' He left into the hall.

Breakfast was happy for the small family. Though Shizuo nearly jumped out of his chair when Izaya walked up behind him and put his chilly hands up his shirt.

Shitsuo was put in his room for a nap while, Izaya was trolling around on the usual websites.

Shizuo was laying on the couch, trying to stay awake as he watched his brother's movie marathon.

Eventualy sleep took him and he awoke to Shitsuo crying.

"What..Shitsuo?!" Shizuo went to his son's room, finding the child pointing to the window.

"I..I...I saw...a ...stranger!" The little boy cires to his father, hugging Kyojin close and small frightened tears fell from his red face.

Shizuo looks out the window. Nothing. Just an empty tree... He locks the window and shuts the blinds.

"It's ok Shitsuo...It's alright...Daddy's here." Shizuo picks up the fightened child. His demeanor was on the outside was normal, being calm and collective. At least until he got Shitsuo to rest on the couch.

"I will be right back." Shizuo says, then he pauses. "Where's Mommy?"

Shitsuo points to a note.

Shizuo had to muffle the growl he felt bubbling up in him. 'If some one dared to kidnap the flea again I SWEAR TO-' The note read

_ Shizu-chan,_

_ Went into town to buy groceries for dinner. Shitsuo was asleep and so were you so I left by myself. Now do not be a worry puss, i brought three of my flick blades with me._

_ Be back soon,_

_ Izaya _

Shizuo calms down a little, but still he had something in mind he had to do.

"Stay right here Shitsuo. Do not move." He orders the pre-occupide toddler.

Shizuo left the apartment and went out to the tree next to Shitsuo's room...more like what tree. For it flew thirteen street blocks before causing the second largest tree caused traffic jam that Ikibukuro ever knew. (The first being when Shizuo and Izaya were having a chase around the city during Christmas and Shizuo got a hold of the large park Christmas tree) He felt his anger seethe and entered back into the building.

Shitsuo was still on the couch when Shizuo returned.

"What...wa that Daddy?"

"Nothing Shitsuo." Shizuo says, "just...Ikibukuro and it's flying...objects." He sat next to his son. Both of them fell asleep, Shitsuo ontop of Shizuo's chest, snoring slightly.

Meanwhile.

Izaya slunk past another two thugs deep inside of red territory. The dark informant was relaxed, when ever he got groceries Shizuo would come plain about where he went and how long it took for him to chose between a red apple or a green apple, so time was not an issue. He had given up on using the roof tops due to the fact that he felt his balance off due to the extra weight he had.

'So far, so good.' He thought, narrowly missing being sighted by another guard. He was trying to get into the main building that these men were patrolling, but so far...he hadn't figured out which building was the correct one. They were stationed all around a few blocks, so he was trying to find where the most men were, then he was going to try and get past them into, what he hopes, is the main building of the operation.

He remembered Shiki's words, telling him that he did not need to go out and track Mori Yugata down, but Izaya was out doing just that. Some stupid gang attacked Shizuo, and some one who was in charge knew where Shizuo lived. Along with Shitsuo, and himself.

"Man, dude this is boring. All we do is stand around all day." A really unintelligent human voice sounds off to the near right of Izaya's position.

"Just deal with it...they say that we are exspecting some one any day now... fucking bastards. I bet you that they got a huge score and are putting us out here off of it." Another guy, this one sounded younger and it made Izaya cringe. Such a stupid human stuck in an unfortunate sigguation.

The thing that really bothered Izaya was the fact that they said their leader was aspecting some one.

'Is it...me?' Izaya thought, he shook his head. Then with a little flick of a blade he was out infront of one of the talking guys.

"Holy-Sh-" The thugs raise their arms, eyes going wide. "You...you...are...Izaya..." The one the raven was holding up sutters. He had herd more than his fair share of the infamous Izaya Orihara, even grew up running the streets after school to avoid being stuck between the fights. And he also knew that Izaya was married to the monster of Ikibukuro...Shizuo Heiwajima.

In all Izaya Heiwajima was not to be crossed, under estimated, hurt or trusted.

"My, I thought I had lost my street name after I retired." Izaya says faking exspaeration.

"Yeah...right...like you would ever stop being..." The teen cut himself off going quite.

Izaya raised an eye brown his red eyes daring the younger man to continue.

"Fine then, don't talk. Not like i needed your information anyways...Kabuto and Saori." He calls them by first name. Sure he may have quit, but he still kept track of all his precious humans. "I just wanted to check things out here...give a little welcome to the neighboorhood party for you boss...Speaking of which...what is his name again?" Izaya grins putting on the 'i know everything look' hoping that these guys would just tell him so he could get out of there.

"His name...you should know that...Izaya." A tall brunette man stepped out of the closest door way. He was wearing a red dress shirt, with a black over coat.

"Ah, Mori Yugata...I have a friend who has been looking for you." Izaya smiles and turns to the taller guy.

"Izaya Orihara...or should i say, Heiwajima. Seeming how that monster has marked you as his own...and to think...All that effort all those men did was put to waste." Mori sneers, green eyes flashing dangerously.

Izaya had to surpress the shivers that ran through his body. Remembering every single one of those men.

"Ah, I see. You do remember those men. All of them...Mmh, I wonder what expression would it entice if they came back for you." Izaya hated Mori's tone. As if he already knew the answer, but was trying to pry it from Izaya himself.

Izaya took a deep breath and sighs,"well, you are alot more boring then i aspected...so I will just be on my way..." He was trying not to let the memory of those hands on him, and he could tell that Mori was just going to keep going at it until he got something out of the raven.

"I geuss you dont know what out boss' name is then...pity, he would of loved to meet you...again." The way he said 'again' made Izaya freeze.

The tone was teasing until that one word. And it was that one word that made Izaya's stomach curl ever tighter.

"Well, i aleady know that he knows where i live. So please," Izaya narrows his eyes,"if he ever makes another house visit, my dearest husband and I will come here, and destroy everything."

Mori walks right up to the small raven, leaning so that his mouth was next to his ear. "That would be quite preferable. though i am quite sure your...eh, Husband would not want his pregnant whore to come with him." He put a hand on Izaya shirt, over his stomach, others held the raven in place. The two thugs gripping Izaya's shoulders, snickered when he flinched. He curses himself for letting his guard down because he was so focused on staying composed. "I am amazed that Shizuo even took you in. Even after what...50 or so guys had been in you before... I wasn't there for that, though i would of liked to have been your 51st..." He slips his cold hand under Izaya's shirt, a small mock smiles forming on his lips, "I...really cant beleive that something like this was possible. I am quite sure though that the boss would love to...see if it was true. But he is out on a house visit right now..." He gently puts Izaya's shirt down, and stands. "I will have these two let you go for right now...though I beleive we will be seeing each other soon...Izaya."

Izaya jumps back, slashing the men with his blade. They both fell to the ground as Mori chuckled.

"Go running back to you're brute...If he is still around." The vile mans laughs as Izaya bolts away.

Losing all self control, the only thought he had then was to get the fuck out. Izaya ran, tears in his eyes as he kept feeling the ghosting hands on his body. He ran until he puked.

Within four blocks of Russian Sushi, in a trashcan.

Slowly catching his breath and controling his thoughts again, the raven hide in the alley from veiw.

He sat on the ground, gripping his hair in his hands.

'Oh...my..god...how...did he know? Who else knows? Is Shizuo safe? SHITSUO!?' He stood up, heart thumping like mad in his chest. He took out his cellphone...after he was in the main lobby of the apartment building. 'I cannot let SHizuo know what happend...and i never got the groceries...'

**[Izaya- SHIZU-CHAN! Just wanted to check up on things\(^.^)/]**

He waited anxiously for a responce. Five minutes, ten.

Then his phone went off. There was a picture of a sleeping Shitsuo, laying on the picture takers chest.

**[Shizuo- I have been stuck in this position for two hours flea...Where are you?]**

Izaya smiles warmly at the photo. 'They're safe...'

**[Izaya- Still at the storem should be done soon~]**

**[Shizuo- Be safe.]**

**[Izaya- Always am]**

Izaya left the building, going to the closest place to buy something to eat. He also noticed the missing tree next to where their son's bedroom window was. 'Damn him...'

After a rather quick shopping trip, quick by Izaya's terms, he came back into the building an hour later.

He got to the apartment and opened the door. "I'm back~"

He could hear Shitsuo's giggle from the living room. Then a small happy yell.

"Mommy!" The mini Shizuo ran, and fell, but made it to Izaya.

The raven picks up the child. "I was only at the store Shitsuo."

"For three hours..." Shizuo walked over and pecked Izaya's lips, taking notice of how red the flea's eyes were. He took the bags from Izaya and they went into the kitchen.

Izaya and Shitsuo watched as Shizuo cooked. Both of them mimicking each other. Izaya putting one hand under his chin, putting on his classic smile. Shitsuo did the same, causing Izaya to laugh.

"You are not doing the smirk right." He snickers, Shitsuo frowns and tries again. Making his small eyes thinner and putting on a smirk. Izaya snickers again and goes over to his son. Using his fingers to give him the perfect, 'Am I controlling, or am I just trolling, you smirk.'

"Perfect!" He says before turning to Shizuo who was shaking his head with a grin.

"You better now be teaching him how to be another annoying flea."

Izaya smiles and hugs Shizuo from behind.

"As long as you don't teach him to become a mini brute."

They both heard a crash. Their eyes went to the toddler who just knocked his drink over onto the floor, shattering the glass everywhere.

"Too late." Shizuo says kissing Izaya. They both laughed and went about cleaning up and setting up their family dinner.

After dinner Shitsuo was put to bed in Shizuo and Izaya's room. Neither grownups trusted the child's room right now. Izaya didn't ask why Shizuo was complying with his paranoia, but he figured that he would find out soon.

"Shizuo..." Izaya was watching the new report, it's biggest story was the gigantic traffic jam. "Why did you throw the tree outside?" He asks with a playful smile.

They were both snuggled on the couch. Izaya laying on top of his caramel eyed blond. Shizuo frowns and sighs patting Izaya's dark locks.

"Shitsuo saw something...so I took care of it." He could not say what their son saw, Shizuo knew that it would only frighten Izaya even more.

Izaya felt his gut twist.

"Was it a man?"

Shizuo nods quietly. He sometimes wished Izaya would just turn a blind eye, but no...that was not how his love was. He rubs the raven's back when Izaya shivers. "It's ok. Nothing bad is going to happen to you two. Nothing will harm you." Shizuo says. He would do anything to keep his family safe.

Izaya nods hugging his love, wanting to just stay like this. But at the same time he couldn't help but to think,

_'...what about you?'_

_~|_x_|~_

**Red: Another chapter! I HOPE IT ISNT AS BAD AS I THINK IT IS!\(^.^)/**

**Shinra: uhhh...so wait... Shizuo and Izaya are both hiding the fact that...things are going on..WHY DO THEY NOT TELL EACH OTHER!?**

**Red: SHHHHH! Shitsuo is sleeping, do you want Shizuo to come after you for waking his son up?..and wait...YOU AREN'T IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Shinra:...I was at least mentioned! Which reminds me..WHY HAD YOU NOT MENTIONED MY BELOVED CELTY!? She deserves her own story, with me as the knight in shining -*insert Shirna being elbowed here***

**Celty:[Please fav and reveiw in order to keep the impending Alien attack away from earth!]**

**Izaya: *whipsers* just review and fav...nothing about aliens and ingore the crazed doctor and his love for a headless women...**

**Shinra: HEY! *gets elbowed again***

**Red: Ok then...i will update soon^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Durarara...**

Carmel eyes opened to the sound of slight snoring, and the light of a newer day.  
The sunrise was swift and filtering light into the bedroom, giving Izaya's hair a halo. The thought of Izaya being innocent brought a smile to Shizuo's features.

'Like hell...'

The blond shifted a little only to notice another light brewnette in the bed sleeping soundly between him and Izaya.  
Shitsuo had his small mouth open and was sleeping with a slight snore just like the flea's, Shizuo didn't have the heart to wake them up, so he silently slipped out of bed and got his clothing.  
Once he was ready in his usual bartender outfit and pecked Izaya's cheek and made sure to leave a note for the raven.  
On his way out he noticed something off putting.  
A slight smell.  
Expensive cologne. It was stronger by their front door.  
He opens it, prepared for anything only to find a small box.  
Growling, Shizuo took the box outside, just encase it was something dangerous, and to avoid making Izaya freak out. He stood in the back alley near Russian sushi. Away from prying eyes. Tom was going to meet him for work in a few minutes from there, so he decided to take care of what ever this thing was before.

'To whom it may concern, yeah bullshit.' Shizuo read and tore the mysterious preasent open.

Inside was a pacifier. And a note,

'We know...'

Was all that it read. Shizuo frowned and thought about taking a sick day off of work so he could be near Izaya and Shitsuo.

Shizuo's heart then nearly exploded when he saw what else was in the package.

Three pictures.  
One of Shitsuo in his room playing, but it was taken from the door way. The other was of Izaya standing at their large window behind his desk, taken from the ground.

Lastly, this one made Shizuo was to scream almighty hell, was of all of them.

Izaya and Shitsuo both snuggled up to Shizuo's chest as they slept last night.  
Unaware that someone was stalking them, and threatening everything.

They looked vulnerable, if the person wanted to slit each of their throats, he would of gotten away with it.

'I...I could of failed them...' Shizuo felt like a failure, he always wanted a family, children and a wife(well...Izaya) who loved him regardless of the strength he had. And now that things were getting better he realized, some one was going to tear it all apart.  
Tom found Shizuo in the alley a while later and asked what was wrong.

"Someone...has been trying to kill me. And is threatening Izaya and Shitsuo." Shizuo says honestly.  
Tom frowned and looks at the pictures, seeing how they were taken.

"Does Izaya know?" He asks the blond as they walked into the park. Work no longer seemed that important to either of them.  
Shizuo shakes his head. "Izaya has said he saw someone in the tree outside, and so had Shitsuo..."

Tom sighs,"so most likely Izaya does know?...oh come on...Shizuo it is Izaya, he knows everything."  
Shizuo glared at Tom but found himself doubting, if Izaya does know...what is he going to do?

"Izaya would try to find a way to destroy them." Shizuo says when Tom asks him the same question.

"No, Izaya will destroy them. I bet you when you're asleep at home he is out hunting those men down to stop them." Tom says, referring mostly to the day before.  
Shizuo nods. "Yeah... But he wouldn't have any good leads. I mean, red bandannas...they are burly seen because they are small and new."

"So were the Dollars. But these guys know about what happened. Some one on the inside must know." Tom did have a point which made Shizuo frown.

"I hope he doesn't do anything stupid..."

Meanwhile.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on him Celty!" Izaya waves at the headless rider as she was holding the mini brute.

[OH, of course i would love to babysit Shitsuo! But, for how long will you be out? And does Shizuo know?]

Izaya laughs,"I'm just doing a quick look in." He waves and leaves Shitsuo with his aunt and uncle. "Nothing that dangerous, but I'll be back soon. Oh and No he doesn't know!"

A few minutes after Shizuo left Izaya got a message from one of Shiki's men, stating that they saw someone leave something for him and Shizuo. And that Shizuo had opened it and found pictures of all of them in their home.

Needless to say, Izaya was not happy about the news.  
He left the underground doctors apartment complex and was heading to where Mori Yugata was, to kill him. He did not care that SHizuo was going to be angry, and that he was putting himself and the child inside him in danger, but he could not deal with this any longer.

Izaya moved quickly and silently threw the day time bustle of the city. He put his hood up to block his face from the humans who stared, and he finally found the alley he wanted he ducked out of the crowed.

The raven was silent as he crept along the narrow spaces, avoiding the thugs that were groaning about their positions, and what not.  
He found the area that he was the day before remembering how close Mori Yugata was to him. 'I will rip that tongue out of his smug face.'

Izaya did not care that this was one of his worst ideas, but he just wanted these men to leave Shizuo and their family alone. His guard dropped a moment as a thought came to mind.  
'Should I have told Shizuo...?...I mean...he is my husband, and if something does happen it's my fault...' He sighs but doesn't turn back,'too late now.'  
Moving forward, he felt a presence.

"Izaya." an affirmative voice floats over. The startled raven already knew the man standing behind him.

"Ooo look it's Ikiyaki-kun, come to show me yet another one of your girlfriends cell phones?" Izaya turns on his heels, flick blade suddenly at hand his signature smirk on his pale face.

The common thug glares. "No...I came to welcome you on be half of the boss. He has been waiting for your house call."

Izaya shrugs,"I decided that I might as well thank him for visiting."

Ikiyaki frowns and starts to lead Izaya.  
The raven walks, a little annoying skip in his step for show, fallowing the man into one of the dark buildings.  
His senses flare on. Seeing all the entrances and a few exits, and as they walked through the red painted halls, he was already plotting a way to get out.

They enter a very fancy majestic looking room deep inside of the building.

Wooden floors, a red pool table, the walls had a dark red hue to them. Even the light covers were red. He sat on one of two black couches that were facing each other, reminding him how his office couches looked right then. And how he used to have his clients face each other awkwardly like this, while he took his time doing what he felt like. He remembered how sometimes he would just watch the room waiting for something to transpire between the people.

After a few minutes of waiting, two men entered the room. Along with a few guards.

Izaya felt his insides run colder then ice at the sight.

"Izaya Orihara...or should i address you as Heiwajima?" A very silky voice like sand paper, asks, the person speaking made Izaya want to bolt out of the room.

Putting on his best front Izaya smirks," just Izaya."

The red head man nods, his dark eyes looking the ex-informant over.

Izaya remembered this man, little relief ran threw him. It was not Kaitoya. But fear came into him again, last time the guy's hair had been black. And last time they met the man had been rutting into Izaya laughing along with others at the raven's cries. The bastard sat across from the ex-informant.

Mori Yugata, sits, then he sneers," He has been keeping a close eye on you..i believe he visited today...am i right?"

The red head nods,"yeah, that brute of yours must of loved the present and notes i left him."

Izaya raised an questioning eye brown. "What notes?"

Both men laughed. Mori motioning for refreshments.

"I see, so he didn't want to worry his raven. To bad, you came here all by your self."the red headed boss says,"well as part of me wanted to thank you for, eh, lowering my gang by two idiotic members, I left you guys a few pictures. But the notes, well...I left them in honor of a friend of mine." He poured himself a brandy. "And i believe in your condition you cannot have alcohol, so would you like a water or something?"

Mori smiled when Izaya's mask slips. "Mmm, so besides a death sentence from the strongest man in japan, "-trust me you already have that-" what do you want?" Izaya asks as if, talking to his rapest/boss of the gang trying to kill his husband, and to a money grabbing violent perverted drug addict, was the most normal thing in the world.

Both of the bastards smile, but the red head answers.

"Well, money is one thing...so is power...revenge...well I am going to get that... How about, for filling my dear friends dying wish?"

Izaya nods," and that wish would be...what?"

"To avenge Otiraka, him and to kill the beast of Ikibukuro..." the mans eyes flash dangerously.

Izaya noticed a few more guys entering from behind the couch he was on.  
His mind started to race, but he didn't let his smirk leave.

"...I hope you understand how fortunate you are that it is I who showed up and, not my husband." Izaya says as if it was obvious. "He would not even bother to listen to you and your...reasons-"

"My reasons are more personal then those. I have a few needs, so be happy that you...hopefully, won't die. As for Shizuo, with him around...that would be just...an issue." The man says cutting the raven off."oh and if you refuse us, we know you left your son with Shinra. And we are some of his clientele."

Izaya finally let his smirk fall and glared at the man. "So in other words. You want to kill Shizuo to get him out of your way. And Shitsuo is just leverage in order to get me to play along."

"Oh, no. Your role is bigger than that. We also wanted you, I mean...it's not everyday an informant like you comes along. And...it's not everyday that a person gets your ability."Izaya felt his eyes roam over his body, making him suppress a shiver. "So..."

"You are screwed." Mori states simply. "Walked right into a trap that will end Shizuo's life."

Izaya cursed in his mind. "Looks like it... But...your reasons why are not very good."  
He was stalling, the men behind him were a little closer and the red head looked as though he was going to make a move.

"Reasons...fine." Suddenly Izaya was pinned down. "I want you...Your brain, body, loyalty...Shizuo is just nothing. I want your power and influence...I mean, you are the only person to have Shiki send body guards after you."

Two beaten guards were brought in. Shiki's men.

"You are the only one to tame...the beast of Ikibukuro...Izaya Orihara...you are a god."

Izaya felt sick, the hands on his shoulders squeezing and hurting and he was getting a headache trying to peice this lunatic together.

"...I understand how i am a god, but I still don't-" He was cut off by a gruff hand.

"...Shut up...I own you now..."

Izaya bit the hand over his mouth.

"When Shizuo gets here, you will be dead."

The red head laughs, and goes over to the raven. Putting his hand under the pale chin.

"How can he get here, when you didn't even tell him what you were doing? Or where you were going?"

Izaya felt more horror this time. 'I...miss..calculated...damn it.'

He was pulled up from the chair, struggling against the men who had started to bind him, and taken deeper into the building.

"Ha...things are going better than i thought..." The red head smiles.

"And quicker too..." Mori says taking a sip of his own drink.

Izaya was brought into a room with a single bed and a prison toilet.

He was shoved behind the door and it was slammed shut.

He could only watch as the men walked away. His phone, coat and knives were taken from him. He stood and shivered, wrapping his arms around his small frame.

"...Shit..." He fell on the floor, cursing and crying at his own stupidity...'How could i get so stupid as to come here without telling anyone!? Why didn't i just listen to Shiki!?...I...' He felt hot tears falling from his face. 'Shi...zu..chan...please...save me.'

-|_x_|-

Shizuo and Tom decided to visit Shinra and Celty, Shizuo had had another run in with a gang that was trying to take him down.

"Hey Shizuo!" Shinra welcomes them,"Mr. Takanaka."

"Hey..."

They entered the house/hospital and sat in the living room.

Shinra was patching Shizuo up when they heard a squeal.

"Daddy~!" Shitsuo was being carried by Cetly who did not know that Shizuo was there.

"Shi..Shitsuo...what is he doing here?" Shizuo got up and took his son from the dullanhan.

[Izaya dropped him off.] She typed.

Tom looked to Shizuo. His face reading, 'I told you he was going to do something.'

"Why...did he say what he was doing?" Shizuo just hoped that Tom was wrong, and that the flea hadn't gone to stop those gangs.

[No. Just stopped by and said that he was going to check something out.]

Shizuo frowned. "Did he say when he was going to get back?"

[No, but he did say that he was going to pick him up...] Celty could see the wprry starting to eminate from the blond and quickly typed more.

[I could always do a few rounds, and try to find him. You can take Shitsuo home, maybe Izaya just was doing some online stalking and wanted Shitsuo out of the house...] Her smoke was getting thick, she slowly was realizing that she shouldn't of let Izaya go.

Shitsuo was playing with Shizuo's bow tie and yawned. "I wan...Mommy...He..say he wah goin to do something important... Shishi told him too."

Shizuo looks to his son. "Shishi? Shiki right?"

The boy's carmel eyes met his fathers identical ones. "Shishi!"

"Shizuo...If Shitsuo is right, Shiki must of been doing something important and I don't think, to him, that you are a priority..." Tom spoke calmly, "He probable has everything under control and has Izaya doing some quick work. So...lets assume that he is safe with Shiki watching."

Shizuo couldn't even bring himself to nod. Everything was just so confusing to him.

"I'm going home." He shifted Shitsuo in his arms. "If Izaya come here tell him I took Shitsuo with me...And that i want to talk to him."

He made his way to the door, and left.

Tom stood with Celty and Shirna.

"So," Shinra turned to the dreadlock man."How many people are trying to kill them this week?"

"...The triangles...But it seems as though Izaya knows. And he may have gone out to stop them."

Shinra nods,"well, you can't aspect him to just sit back and let things happen around him."

[I'm going to go out and see if I can find him.] Celty left the apartment leaving the two men to sit there in awkwardness.

"...Izaya and Shizuo..."

"Yup..." Shinra nods.

"Are going to murder..."

"Oh, no doubt...no doubt..."

Shizuo got to their apartment as quickly as he could while carrying Shitsuo. The toddler had fallen asleep in his arms as they were walking past Russian Sushi.

He put the mini brute to bed and sighs. Shizuo was so confused that he could not even think about being angry.

Everything was just a mess of worry. He just needed to know that Izaya was safe, that he didn't try to go after these men.

'It is not Kaitoya...just some stupid gang that are going over their boundaries...' Though he had an unsettled feeling inside.'...Way over boundaries...' His thoughts went to the notes and pictures. 'They know...and they have been watching...Damn it Izaya...come home soon...'

~|_x_|~

**Red; I am sooo sorry if this is hard to fallow...I have been trying to get a few things across...and i have been watching hetalia all day so that hasnt been helping...**

**Shizuo: You have got to get a life...of go to story writting classes.**

**Red: DX It's not my fault that i was writing most of this as 2am! and then posting it at 11:30 on a school night! *once again...i am sorry if this chapter is horrible* Oh and ************_Izaya is getting hormonal which is why he wasn't thinking strait_*********

**Izaya: Please Comment and fav if you want Shizuo to save me!**


	5. Chapter 5

warning ends with rape...and this is a short chapter 。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。

**I don't own Durarara...**.

Izaya was cold, and the darkness of the cell had kept him from knowing night form day. He sat on the ground away from the bed and doors. Hoping faintly, that Shizuo would be able to put everything together and save him.  
'I should not of came by myself...' He felt more tears, 'damn...hormones...'  
He hugged his knees to his chest when he heard more foot steps pass by the room  
'Shit...' He closed his eyes, hoping that these men would not open the door.  
The steps soon disappeared.  
The raven still didn't move.

~|_x_|~

Shizuo awoke early that morning...alone.  
His stomach fell and, his frown deepened. 'Izaya...'  
Sitting up, he ran a hand threw his bleached hair, eyes darkening.  
"Shiki..."  
Once he was dressed he got Shitsuo up.

He got Shitsuo into a blue shirt and black jeans, then making sure that Kyojin was with them he started walking. Letting his son eat am orange while they moved.  
The mini brunette hugged onto his father as they headed to Russian Sushi.

"Daddy why...must I go to...Simon? Where is Mommy?" Shitsuo was fiddling with his father's bow tie, his head just under his father's chin.

"Because Uncle Shinra is busy today. And Mommy...Daddy is gonna bring him home."

Suddenly, Shizuo heard a high pitched squeal.

"SHIZUO!," Erika had found them. She had been hunting down Shizuo and Izaya ever since they told everyone about their relationship, and ever since she has been freaking out every time she saw them.

"Erika...Hi..." Shizuo greets shifting the two, soon to be three, year old in his arms.

"Ah! Shitsuo! Oh, can it hold him? Can I hold him?!" The otaku was jumping up and down stars in her eyes.  
Shitsuo clutched harder onto Shizuo chest, sure he was hyper himself, but he didn't like too too hyper people.

"No." Shizuo states plainly, then seeing her sad expression he caved, "but could you help me out?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She started to jump around again. "What do you want me to do?"

"Let's go to Russian sushi, and I will pay you for this." Shizuo was attempting to be nice, though Erika was starting to get on his nerves.

They reached the odd little sushi joint. And the Ikibukuro giant was advertising as usual.

"Oh, Shizuo... baby Shitsuo, you come for sushi? Shushi make little baby grown strong." He smiles at the two.

"Maybe later Simon, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Anything. You eat sushi with family?"

"Sure, maybe later. But I was wondering if I could leave Shitsuo here in a private room or something. I was gonna leave him with Erika, but I want him to be near by."

Simon eyed Shizuo for a moment.  
"Hai. Sure." He lead them into the restaurant and to a private room next to the kitchens.

"Ok Shitsuo." Shizuo put his son down on the floor, he placed kyojin next to the boy. "Daddy will be back to pick you up, Simon is going to keep an eye on you and Erkia." He looked to the crazed otaku who was taking out different mangas from her bag. "Erika...I will warn you now...if you show Shitsuo anything yaoi related I will wreck every manga store in a 50 mile radius."

Erika nodded, knowing that Shizuo wasn't joking.

"Daddy!" Shizuo was about to turn and leave when Shitsuo called.

"Yes?" Shizuo knelt to his son again.  
Small arms wrapped around his neck in a hug.

"You didn't say goodbye." Shitsuo states when Shizuo pulled back.

"Ah, well then." The blond picked up the boy and hugged him warmly to his chest. "See you later mini me."

"Bye bye Daddy!" Shitsuo was handed to Erika who immediately started talking about Naruto.

Once the two were settled in, Shizuo left with Simon behind him.

"You count on me. Baby Shitsuo safe, you save Izaya." The Russian says seriously.

"How did..." Shizuo was confused.

"I read face. You worry for Izaya. Go save him. Bring him home."

Shizuo sighs and nods. He turns and starts to head to where he and Tom were going for work. That morning he hadn't called to say that he wasn't going to work, so he had to tell Tom in person.  
The dreadlocked man was waiting for his body guard.

"Did he show?" Tom spoke first after seeing Shizuo.  
The blond shook his head.

"No...But I wanted to let you know that I am going to see Shiki." Shizuo didn't care if Tom were to say that is was not a good idea.

Tom opened his mouth, then shut it. He sighed, "ok, so you're just going to go strait into a Yakuza building to find their boss?"

Shizuo nodded.

"The Yakuza building. The building that is so protected that it is considered impenetrable?"

Shizuo glared at his friend, but then sighed,  
"I don't know Tom." Shizuo says, trying not to curse, "I just want Izaya back."

"Shizuo it has been only a day and you're freaking out."

The blond shot a look to his employer. "I want to know what is going on... And if Izaya is in danger...I just want him to be safe." He sighed dejectedly. "I need to know if he is safe...think about it Tom...he always texts me, or leaves notes... We always know where the other is..."

Tom patted Shizuo on the shoulder,"it's ok Shizuo. Take the week off. And please, try and be careful." He knew there was no arguing with an overprotective Shizuo, so he was going to let him go.

Shizuo nodded and left Tom int he park.  
He was heading to the main Yakuza headquarters.  
'Shiki better know where Izaya is.'  
By the time Shizuo got to the front door of the building he was fuming. Forty or so guys had tried to stop him, and one even dared to pull a knife.

He entered the building and began to walk towards the room Shiki was in. (Izaya had brought Shizuo there when he was quitting being an informant, in order to "persuade" Shiki into letting him go)  
The blond brute kicked down the door to find the man sitting at his desk drinking tea. The room looked very much like an average typical rich guy office.

"Ah, Heiwajima- Kun." Shiki turned to face the blond.

"Bastard...Where is he?!" Shizuo growls marching up to the black desk.

Shiki raised a brow.

"Izaya went out yesterday and never came back! I know that you asked him to do some research on someone. I know that you know about the gangs that have been trying to kill me, and have been stalking my family!" Shizuo yelled at the older man.

Shiki, for once, was shocked. His eyes were locked onto Shizuo's. "Well...I do know that Izaya was looking for Mori Yugata."  
Shizu clenched his hands at the name.  
"And knowing Izaya, he would of gone looking for him in person...Sit down." Shiki orders.

Shizuo sat slowly, eyes locked onto the Yakuza boss.

"Izaya had been looking around for Mori Yugata. Mori had been working with Kaitoya Yairu in the past."

"Yes. I know that..." Shizuo snaps, he hated Shiki's tone. How could this man be so calm when Izaya, his best informant, 'I hate thinking that,' was missing?

"Of course Heiwajima. Kaitoya Yairu, Mori Yugata. " the. Yakuza boss took out pictures of Kaitoya and Mori showing them to Shizuo." Yugata is working with another man, whom I do not know. I was hoping that when Izaya found Mori's location, that my men could then find out who this newer boss is..." Shiki looked to Shizuo," this new gang boss was the one trying to kill you."

Shizuo stood. "You knew that Izaya was going to-"

"No. I told him not to." Shiki cut off. "Remember Heiwajima, Izaya is the best informant in Japan. But as of right now... Nobody knows where he is."

Shizuo growled. Shiki frowned.

"Heiwajima, I will let you know this. I do have some of my men out there protecting Izaya. They have not returned either."

"That just means that they failed! And that you knew he was out!" Shizuo stood knocking the chair he was in back.

"No. I never said that I did not know he was out." Shiki says calmly as the blond was boiling.

Shizuo really hated having to even listen to Izaya talking to Shiki. But having an actual conversation with the man, really made him want to smoke.

"Just...tell me...-"

The door was slammed open a d three guys carrying a man came in.

"Sir! Sir we just found Waikuru!" One male said.

The hurt body guard was placed on the floor. The others were panting as if they had run all the way there.

Shiki stood eyes narrowing, "what happened?" He walked over past Shizuo who was frozen in place.

"Am...ambushed Sir...I...Was following Izaya..." Waikuru coughed a few times, and even Shizuo could tell that the man was supporting a few broken ribs.  
The blond listened intensely.  
"Izaya...he found Mori...but their boss was waiting...I remember seeing him afraid...sitting across from Mori and some random guy...they dragged him out of the room...then..." Waikuru fell silent, "I don't remember..."

Shiki nods," so...Izaya has been captured?"  
Waikuru nods." I failed... And so did Senjuro...they killed him..."

Shizuo growled, he really hated violence. "Where did he go?"

Waikuru looked to Shizuo, recognizing the face of the beast of Ikibukuro.  
"I...I don't know..." He coughed again.

Shizuo roared," doesn't anyone around here know anything!?"

"When we do know something we will let you know it Heiwajima-kun. Now, before you started to reck things, please. Think about how much more important it is to be out finding Mori." Shiki spoke quickly, trying to distract the blond who was one word away from leveling the whole building.

Shizuo growled and left the building, taking the pictures of Mori with him.  
He felt like yelling, and running. Once he found this Mori Yugata he wa going to murder him for kidnapping Izaya.

~|_x_|~

Izaya hadn't moved from his little spot on the corner.  
He ignored the food that was slid into the room from a small flap under the door.  
He wanted to be home. Anything was better than just sitting and anticipating the worse.  
He heard the sound of foot steps again.  
The door opened and shut with a lock.  
The black haired boss had entered the room, a smile spreading on his face.

"Izaya-kun..."

Izaya didn't respond.

"Don't worry...you don't need to speak now..." The man approached the raven, undoing his belt, "I will have you screaming soon..."

Izaya flinched when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He was pulled up ruffly and thrown on the bed. There was a quick struggle. Izaya fought but ended up getting pinned by the stronger male, lack of food and not sleeping had really weakened him. His hands were tied to the bed board tightly.

"Ah, much better don't you agree?" The black haired male laughed. He took out a knife and cut off Izaya's shirt, exposing the younger to the colder air. There was a burned mark right above the raven's collar bone. "Hmm... Kaitoya marked you...but... He's gone now...so I must take you instead." His hands roamed to Izaya's stomach.

"St-op!" Izaya kicked at him.

"Feisty, to bad that-" a lucky kick got the black haired male on the jaw, he fell off the bed and hit the floor.  
Izaya began to struggle with his bindings but to no avail.

"That wasn't very nice..." The bastard stood up, eyes feasting on the struggling informant. He stripped down, and laughed when Izaya started to freak.

"NO!mNononono! Stop!" He was kicking out and pulling at the binds around his hands.

"Shinra was successful..." The black haired male spoke his lips lingering near Izaya's ear, he had forced himself onto the now naked raven. He forced Izaya's legs and hooked them over his shoulders. "You can mate with another male...so" he positioned himself at Izaya's entrance,"why don't I kill this one and replace it with my own?" The black haired man smiled as he entered slowly, enjoying the screams Izaya was releasing. His face in tears, his vocal cords tearing, and the smell of blood, "that's right...call my name...Liamu Otsu."

And screams was all he heard all night.

~|_x_|~

**Red: and ending with rape...I AM SO SORRY!DX I MENT TO UPDATE YESTURDAY! But I ended up busy, and I am also sorry because this is a shrt chapter that ends with rape...。・゜・****(ノ****Д`)・゜・。**

**Shinra: why didn't Shizuo leave Shitsuo with Celty and I? It gives us practice for when we-oof!*insert Celty hitting Shinra***

**Celty: fav and comment if you want red to stop crying and write the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Durarara, and if I did...*alltheyaoithoughtscometomind* Oh god...I wouldn't even go by the manga it would be a complete disaster THANK GOD I DONT OWN DURARARA!**

Shizuo ran around Ikibukuro, like a bloodhound, searching all the hang outs he knew that gangs flocked at. No one knew where the bastard was.  
And most who did know Mori told Shizuo about how he liked to move around. Never in one place for long, making it impossible to tell where he is.  
The blond was angry but it was getting later and later. He had to pick up Shitsuo.

The blond, after smoking almost a whole pack of cigarettes, made his way to Russian Sushi. He only waved at Simon as he enters the joint.

"Shizuo, you no find Izaya?" Simon fallows the blond into the restaurant.  
Shizuo nodded,"...I failed..."he found himself unabled to go near the room their son was in.

"You looked, right." Simon put a large hand on Shizuo's shoulder," you tried. You no failed yet, here, eat sushi and try again tomarrow. If you give up, then and only then. Would you of failed, not just Izaya, you fail baby and Shitsuo too."

Shizuo looked up at Simon," How did you-"

"Izaya does not like banana roll, you do, but he order last time...at twice as much for a man..." Then he leans down," and Shitsuo also brag about being big brother."

Shizuo sighs,"...Izaya and I have been coming here for too long. You're learning to read people just like him." He jokes.

"Only ten years!" Simon laughs and pats Shizuo's shoulder.

"Thank you Simon..." Shizuo found himself smiling at the Black Russian man.

"No, thanks. You find Izaya, and take care of son, all thanks I need."

The blond entered into the private room to find his son asleep next to the otaku.  
She had open Chi's Sweet Home and had her head back asleep. Drool dripping down the side of her face.

Shizuo smiles, he leans down and leaves her some money for baby sitting, and picked up the mini brute and kyojin.

He saw that she and Shitsuo had eaten and paid Simon for their meal.

He smiles and handed over some free sushi. "For Shitsuo and you! Come back soon!"

Shitsuo was asleep the whole time they were heading home. Clutching the bear tightly, as his father walked past the gaping hole next to their apartment.  
Shizuo put the small boy in Izaya's spot on their bed.  
He got dressed quickly and laid next to his son, the toddler snuggled up to the blond. Something he found that Izaya and Shitsuo both had, major cuddling issues. All Shizuo could think of was Izaya, even the sound of Shitsuo's baby snores could burly get him to relax. Sleep came hours later, but he felt as though something really bad was happening.

~|_x_|~

Izaya shivered, tears leaking from his dull red eyes as the door slammed shut, after the bastard had kissed him gently saying,"a kiss good luck."

Liamu had raped him all night, and gave no mercy to his pleas and screams.

His hands had been untied, and his wrists were bleeding, having been rubbed raw from his restraints.  
His back was throbbing in pain.  
The room smelled heavily of blood and sex. The bed was a mess.  
Izaya tried to stand, trying to move from the dreadful spot, but fell to the floor. He reached for the scraps of his clothing, looking for any comfort. He began crying once again as he felt Laimu's substance leak from his hole.

"Damn...him..." His throat was sore from him screaming, he crawled to the other side of the room. His stomach flipping around, he felt sick. And soon found himself throwing up in the toilet. Getting only bile and no substances.

After a few minutes he fell to his side, curling up into the smallest ball of a person he could muster.

"Shi-shi-Shizuo-o." He cried out loud, blurring his face in his hands, his breaths ragged and forced.  
And that was all he did all day.  
Even when Liamu returned.

~|_x_|~

Shizuo dropped Shitsuo off at Russian Sushi again.

"Shizuo. You drop off baby here again, why?" Simon waved at the blond when they approached.

"Well, there has been a lot of gangs trying to...take care of me lately, and all of them have been going to Shinra's and I don't want Shitsuo around that." Shizuo shifted his son off of his shoulders, the toddler wanted to ride ontop, but now had started to use his strength to pull at Shizuo's ears. And wow, did he take after Shizuo's strength. "Stop, that." Shizuo whispers trying to pay attention to the Russian.

"You no need worry. Shitsuo safe here." Simon smiles and showed them to the private room.

Shizuo, after giving Shitsuo a hug, thanked Simon again and left the joint to find Mori.

A thought had came to mind. He took off towards Shinra's, reaching the apartment in record time.  
The doctor was surprised to see him panting.

"Ah, Shizuo wh-"

"Izaya...missing.." Shizuo says, he stood and entered the undreground hospital. "Mori Yugata."

Celty entered the room, she wore a pink frilly apron and Shizuo notice the smell of...burnt almons...?

[I told you years ago about how i delivered a package to him.]

Shizuo read the message and nodded,"where was that?"

[Next to the harbor, but Shizuo last time you went after Mori you had to ask Tom.]

Shizuo felt as though the world had stopped. 'Why didn't I think about that!'

Growling he ran out of the room, phone in hand.

Tom answered after two rings, "Hey Shizuo, whats up?"

"Tom! I need you to tell me where Mori Yugata lives!"

There was a pause,"Shit why didn't you think- or, you know what, save it for later." There was a pause," try 40th and Sakana, the Futari Condominium, in Shinjuku, apartment 176."

"Thanks." Shizuo hung up and sprinted.

He ran past everything, nearly getting hit by two cars as he ran through Ikibukuro into Shinjuku.

The street signs became his only direction, having never really left Ikiburkuro in his life, and he found himself finally at the right place.

There were no trees around, and everything was grey. A boring middle classy place.

Shizuo entered the building.

It was grey inside as well, giving it a dull and boring vibe.

But all he could see was red, he needed to kill.

Not bothering with the elevator, he ran up the flights of stairs.

After another thirty minutes of being lost in the endless halls he found the right place.

A bronze 167, stood out on a blue-ish door.

He knocked on it, deciding not to make such a huge scene. There were cameras all over, and he did not have the time to go to prison for murder.

The door opens.

A teenager answered the door.

She had a flat chest, and blond pink-tails. Her eyes were a light green, and she wore baggy clothing, looking more like a gender confused guy.

"Who are you?" She asks addressing the taller with a glare.

"Heiwajima Shizuo...I am looking for Mori Yugata." Shizuo tried not to sound too angry in front of the teen, he never liked scaring children.

"...My good for nothing father has not been home for five days." She says sighing,"if you want i could take a message." She looked boredly to the blond.

"Goddamn it!" Shizuo growled pinching the bridge of his nose.

The blond haired teen raised an eye brow," what did he do this time?"

Shizuo looked at her in the eyes. "He kidnapped and person very dear to me."

"Oh..." She rolled her eyes," come in, my name is Roanna Hitsura, Mori Yugata is my father..." Roanna hissed the last part.

Shizuo entered the apartment to find it a complete teenage girl paradise, well if you're the type of teenager who likes video games.

Roanna walked to a door on the left and motioned for Shizuo to fallow her.

"Anything and everything my Dad does is listed in his room, I don't care what you do." She opened the door and turned on the light to the only clean room in the condo. "Just make sure that he knows it wasn't me who went through his stuff." She yawned and went down the hall, "Oh! And if you're some kind of rappest, I have no problem ending your life." She shouted, "and besides...that bastard Kaitoya Yairu lives down the hall..."

Shizuo felt his gut clench. "Kaitoya Yairu is dead."

Joanna returned,"that's what they want you to think. Really he is just living in complete darkness and desolation."

Shizuo walked out of the bedroom. "Kaitoya Yairu is dead."

She shakes her head,"like I just said, he is alive. But lives in isolation. Check room 164."

"He is dead."

Suddenly she got a text message. "Oh, how convenient...looks like the dead need more ice cream..." She turned and entered the kitchen," he never goes out any more, and everyone thinks hes insane...meaning me." she came back out holding a rather large tub of mint chocolate chip. "My stupid father is out there doing something stupid with some other guy, while i'm stuck baby sitting a fully grown man. And even worse, Kaitoya is the one who started it all."

"Wait...Kaitoya is their boss?"

She nodded, then shook her head. "I don't know. My father's friend said that certain circumstances have caused a change in the plans...oh.." She got to the door with Shizuo fallowing her,"they all want you dead."

Shizuo found himself fallowing the younger blond to the next condo.

"Yo! Yairu! Open up!" Joanna kicked the door while balancing the tub of ice cream, no really this thing was huge.

The door opened slowly as a red head appeared in the frame. His eyes were sunken, a scar now adorned half his face, he smelled rotten.

"Thank you...Yairu-chan..." He took the tub, not noticing the other blond who was currently fuming.

"I do not want my father's name! It's Hitsura, or Roanna...oh and this is"

"Heiwajima...Shizuo.." Kaitoya squeaked as the debt collector took up the door way.

"Tell me...where...Izaya is..." Shizuo growled so deeply, and so threateningly that it shocked even himself.

Kaitoya gulped, "I...I...I don-n't know..." His eyes went pleadingly to Joanna.

She shook her head. "This guy is really pissed off right now, and i'm not helping one of my father's 'friends'."

Kaitoya looked back to the angry brute. He frowned and let his head fall.

"They have taken Izaya someplace. I don't know where...but!" He shouted,"If you do not kill me i can try and get them to re-locate near by!" He was shivering, and felt a bruise forming from where the debt collector had grabbed him suddenly.

"I do not care at all for you, or anyone. I want Izaya, now."

"I'm telling you I don't know where he is!"

"THE HELL YOU DO!"

"I-"

"TELL ME!" Shizuo was livid, his heart pounding.

"Joanna..."

All three heads turned.

A tall brunette met their gaze. His greens eyes looking over the livid blond who was holding Kaitoya like a rag doll.

"Dad."

"Mori."

"Yugata."

Hell broke loose.

~|_x_|~

Izaya could not cry any more. His tears would no longer come to him. He laid on the bed after another longer encounter with Laimu.

His thoughts were hazy, and he was just comming too. Izaya realized what had happend, Liamu was...doing his hourly, and Izaya realized he has passed out.

He couldn't help but to feel a little thankful for that he wasn't awake when the monster had finished. The feeling of the heated liquid inside made him sick, he wanted to vomit, but he still had refused to eat any food.

Izaya laid there for a while longer, his hands still bound to the bed.

He hated it all. Hated a human...'I never thought the day would come,when I hated a human...' He felt a harsh cold,laugh build up in his sore throat. He refused to release it.

His laughter was something only a deadman, or his family would hear. Not some rapest.

Then there was light.

Liamu entered the room with four other men.

"Come on you slut, we are moving."

Izaya found himself dressed, being dragged into a Van along with Liamu and a very beaten Mori Yugata.

"yes, and of course my own daughter has betrayed me...She was showing Shizuo HIM." Mori spit out some blood, and continued to talk.

Izaya could burly comprehend what was going on, his back hurt, his stomach growled, and his thoughts went to Shizuo.

He wanted, no he needed, to be in the blond's arms. He needed to hug Shitsuo, to be there for his family.

Then reality came crashing back.

"Hmm...so Shizuo was not your intention to draw in?" Izaya says quietly.

"no, we want him to come...just we weren't ready yet...you're not ready yet." Mori says, he was trying to sound in control, but he was afraid.

"Shut up. We are moving to throw him off and while longer. Sooner or later he will find us, and when he does...Well we will find out." Liamu smiles and lifts Izaya's chin up, connecting their lips for a moment. "A kiss good luck."

Izaya would of spit in his face, if it weren't for the needle that had pierced his skin.

The already hazy world, suddenly went black.

~|_x_|~

He awoke hours later in a different dark room. It had almost the same look as the other cell.

The he felt something that madd his beating heart stop. He felt a small body pressed against his.

Izaya felt his heart break.

"Mommy?"

...

"Shitsuo..."

~|_x_|~

**red: I am sorry once again! 。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。 i feel like this story just gets worse and worse!**

**Shizuo: -_- you just love to hurt Izaya don't you?**

**red: NO! I don't! It just is in the story! I think izaya is a god! **

**izaya: yeah, really feeling the love right now!**

**red:*hides in emo coner with iPad* Im sorry!**

**Otiraka: HOLY CRAP IVE BEEN DEAD FOR LIKE TEN YEARS! Why do I hav...god damn it I honestly hav nothing to do with...FAV AND REVEIW So that some one else will do this and not me...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Durarara...**

Izaya felt like he was going to cry all over again when Shitsuo broke down and hugged onto him. Small hands forming fists with strenght that was very much like his father's. Pale bruised arms wrapped the toddler into a warm tight embrace.

"I wa..so sacred Mommy!" Shitsuo began to cry, "dey..shot...Simon..." The child cries.

Izaya puts a hand on the back of Shitsuo's head, comforting the boy as best as he could. The light brown hair tickling under his chin.

"Shitsuo...Everything...i..is going...to be find." Izaya felt like he was lying, lying to his own flesh and blood. "Daddy is going to find us...He will save us." Izaya felt his voice crack. "It's going to be ok."

~|_x_|~

Earlier.

Mori had taken off dropping the bag of sushi on the ground the moment he saw the debt collector.

He ran, fallowed by Shizuo, who was being fallowed by a pissed off Joanna and a confused Kaitoya.

When they ran outside Shizuo found himself in full rage. A car went flying, not a vending machine, a blue sports car, not a street sign, sombody's Challenger.

"Hes heading for Ikibukuro!" Joanna points out to the 27 year old.

Shizuo fallowed the sickening smell of expensive men perfume.

Their chase was one to remember. Car were lost, and citizens were running even faster from the damage that was caused.

They ran ignoring all traffic warnings, Mori's only intention was to get away from the Blonds, until a taxi cut his path short.

He flew in the air and landed on the above ground subway tracks.

Joanna and Kaitoya stopped on the sidewalk, and watched as the ex-bartender closed in on the man.

Shizuo grabbed Mori with both hands, pulling him all the way off the ground.

"Where is he!?"

"Now...why should I tell you that?" The green eyed man sneers.

"Because i will kill you if you don't."

Mori's sneer got even bigger.

"Kill...me? In front of my own child...how heartless..." He turned his head to see his daughter, "hello Joanna..."

"Piss off." The teen snaps quickly.

Mori grinned. "Oh, what a nice family reunion. Even you're here Kaitoya."

The red head sighs,"seriously...It's over. Just tell Shizuo where Izaya is...There is no longer a reason to be doing any of this."

"Why? Stalking him from a far is good enough for you, even becoming a full blown stalker?" Mori laughs. "How far have you fallen?...But..Things are no longer in my hands...Too bad for the little slut."

Shizuo growled deeply, but Mori continued. "It may have started with you employing us to get small revenge on the raven, but oh...something like him is too good to kill... With his abilities of thought, and even his physical abilities...All of it is just...perfect." Mori looked boredly to Shizuo,"by the way...I suggest that you move." He looks to the right.

Shizuo does the same, moments before a silent electric train hits him.

The impact was much more painful than any bus or truck.

Wheels screeched, and Joanna, whom was too focused on her father's words, screamed.

Shizuo felt his grip on Mori loosen, and the man escaped into Ikibukuro, while Shizuo was thrown to the other side of the train.

"Shizuo! Are you ok?...Besides being hit by a train?" Joanna ran into the street, dragging a confused Kaitoya with her.

"Sh...it.." Shizuo growls, he sits up. "Damn it!" Standing, letting loose a string of colorful curses, then turning slowly. His hand shot out and grabbed the red head. "Who are they?"

"I...I don't know." Kaitoya raised his hands,"and I did know where Mori was...but now...Mori will have them move because of this."

Shizuo cursed yet again. His head and sides throbbed, his dress shirt had a large tear on its front and his bow tie was burly hanging on anymore.

Joanna was in awe,"any normal person would of died because of that impact."

"Well...This blond is not normal."

"Neither are you!" Shizuo yells at Kaitoya,"What is this all about? You were insane! Kidnapped Izaya because of...something to do with your fake little brother, then you shot yourself in the head, AFTER shooting Izaya and I!"

Kaitoya nods, one hand going to the ugly scar that adoned his face, "Yes...I did...Because he used Otiraka...but Otiraka was also using him...and because Izaya..well...he is Izaya." He coughs when Shizu's glare really hardens,"I could only go for the next best thing after my brother died! And that person also just so happen to destroy everything my family created."

Joanna hit the red head, much to all of their shock.

"Created an underground sew ring mind you..."

Kaitoya nods, feeling akward talking about things like this in public.

"Yes, a very bad underground dirty little secret. But when i became powerful, so did my friends. When i fell from power...tehy fell as well...when i lost ti and...shot you two" He sighed, guilt on his mind, his hands slid into his grey sweat pants pockets,"they are the ones who want revenge, I tried to get mine, and I did get it...but...I lost myself on the way."

Shizuo grabbed Kaitoya by the neck.

"What revenge are that after this time?"

"I wanted to kill you for a long while after everything...I dremnt of it...Until now.." He coughed in pain, causing Shizuo to loosen his hand a slight bit,"That is until i saw how happy you made Izaya...Two days ago i found out that they were going through with their [lans of taking power...they already had a small gang, and they wanted more power. And now they know what the Dr. Kishintani was able to acheive...and they know about Shiki trying to keep Izaya as an informant, and trying to keep him safe to keep you happy." His eyes darkened,"to them...The Great Izaya Orihara...or now its Heiwajima, is gold."

Shizuo dropped the man, teeth clentched.

"They...would not dare." His voice was deep, and rumbling with raw anger.

Kaitoya shook his head,"they are far worse than I...because they already have."

Red. That was all Shizuo could see. Red, pure livid undying anger. Un-adulterated loathing.

His mind was screaming, and even Joanna's mouth fell open.

Shizuo walked a few paces from them, his voice suddenly rising up his throat. A scream of angst and anger rose. His voice could even wake the angles, breaking their hearts.

He yelled.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" His voice cracking, and soaring threw the whole cities, the people in the street felt their minds get heavy, for the sound was of a heart cracking.

Joanna covered her ears, the sound to much for her to hear. Kaitoya let his head fall.

The voice soon faded, and the world continued its game.

Shizuo felt greif, his heart had taken a blow. He needed his raven, his Izaya. The rain that had started to fell, fit his mood all too well.

"Shi...Shizuo...Shizuo." Kaitoya dared to speak again.

"Where...Where else would Mori Yugata go...?"

Kaitoya had to think, but came up blank. He glanced to Joanna who stood, she shook her head.

"You could alway check my father's room..." She frowned,"take anything you want from it."

Kaitoya stood slowly.

Shizuo felt his phone go off.

[Celty-4:45pm- Russian Sushi, now.]

Shizuo curses, and looks to Joanna.

"Come back tomarro morning, six am."

Shizuo nodded, then looked to Kaitoya.

"I..." the red head started.

Shizuo glared, "shut up... See you tomaro." He ran.

Joanna looks to Kaitoya. "...I swear if you don't help him with this, I will poison your ice cream, and only give you vanilla."

The red head nods, eyes going wide.

The blond brute of Ikibukuro ran, his thoughts racing.

He ignored the pain he had of his ribs, the train had done its damage.

Russian Sushi was still a while away, and when he got their Celty was waiting.

The windows to Russian Sushi were broken. Cars were still pulling away.

Celty saw the blond brute and ran to him, typing quickly.

[Simon was shot for protecting Shitsuo.] She informs him [But...] Her nimble fingers paused, his she had a head her face would be closer to crying, [The men who attacked took Shitsuo.]

The world stopped moving...

Slowly, everything lost its color...smell...flavor... The trees, cars, people, rain...everything lost its sound. The world became deaf. Colors were grey, and the darkest black, was a black so dark, pitch was the light. Shizuo felt his knees give out, tears were in his carmel eyes. The greyness was a cruel tone, not even the sound of wind could be heard.

Now...they had everything.

_The Beast Of Ikibukuro fell._

The tears fell from his eyes. And a chocked sob came out, his hands came to his face.

Celty knelt next to the broken blond. Her arms wrapped around him, trying to comfort the broken man. Shizuo could only cry, for the moment that was all his strength could allow. He had failed his family. The two people he held closer, and even more dear to his heart were both in danger, were both suffering.

He didn't notice when Shinra had gotten to the scene.

"Shizuo..." the underground doctor sat next to them.

"They're both gone...suffering...suffering by the bastards who've done all of this..." Shizuo found himself saying to Shirna.

"I...I am...so...so...so very sorry." Shinra took off his glasses, looking up to the skies, the tears he was trying not to shed pricked, and fell. He, just as Celty, wished nothing more but to have both Shitsuo and Izaya back, both of them happy and safe. They all knew that who ever was doing this, was going to make them suffer.

There was a silence, a long silence in Ikibukuro.

Shizuo felt himself grow tired, his tears slowing.

Shinra and Celty felt the same.

The three of them found themselves in the fake hospital.

Shizuo laid on the couch, one arm over his eyes, crying once again until sleep regretfully, and thankfully took him.

~|_x_|~

Shitsuo watched as his Mother talked to a very scary black haired man.

He understood that the man was evil, and that his Mother was trying to do something to keep him safe. The mini brute snuggled closer to his Mommy.

"I...I will do anything...Just don't hurt my son." Izaya pleas, hugging his son close.

Liamu smiles with perfect white teeth.

"Then...you will come when I call for you...You will also do anything i want you to do...Willingly."

Izaya found himself nodding, eyes going down cast.

"Fi..fine...just don't touch him."

Shituos hugs the raven, "mommy?"

"Come with me Izaya...I will show you where to go when i summon you."

Liamu stood, one hand out to the shorter male.

Izaya huggs his son, kissing his forehead before standing. Then with his best smile,"I will be right back Shitsuo..."

"Buh...Mommy!" Shitsuo began to cry as Liamu grabs Izaya ruffly. "Don leave me!"

Izaya was pulled from his crying child, his heart nearly breaking at the sounds of the toddler crying for him.

Liamu dragged the ex-informant down the hall shortly, and into a dark room.

There was a single bed, and some rope tied to the head board.

Liamu stood closely behind Izaya. Nearly breathing down the raven's neck.

"Remember...Willingly Izaya...Strip...and get on the bed."

The feeling of being sick and exsposed crept up quickly in Izaya's body. But the thoughts of keeping his son safe came to mind, and he let his clothing fall to the ground. He laid on the mattress slowly, completely naked. He did as told, and laid down, his arms above his head as Liamu tied his hands.

"Spread your legs." Liamu undid his belt, and sat between the milky white legs. His member teasing at the raven's abused entrance. "Scream."

Izaya did as the vile man entered in on swift and painful thrust. His head fell back as he felt a sob comming up his sore throat.

The sounds of skin on skin, mixed with the screams and whimpers of Izaya, and was the only sound for hours.

When Liamu felt he could no longer continue he dressed himself properly, and untied the beaten raven.

"I will call on you again in the morning...my raven." He leaned down and kissed Izaya on the lips.

Izaya's throat was sore, and his back was worse than ever. But still, he got up. Wincing when he felt a warm substance leak from his body.

'Shitsuo...' Izaya focussed on his son. Everything was ok, as long as his son was fine. He stood slowly, pain becoming like an old friend, and made his way to his dark clothing.

Once dressed he walked shamefully back to his son.

Shitsuo was asleep, tear tracks under his eyes, his face still red from being left alone in the darkness of the room.

Izaya felt a small sob trying to rip free of him, but he refused it. For his son, he would not cry, and he would do anything to keep his and Shizuo's beautiful son safe.

"I love you Shitsuo..." Izaya laid next to the toddler, "your father is going to save us..."

Sleep was burly a blessing, exspecialy when Izaya ran a hand to his stomach...he felt his heart race when he felt a bump.

~|_x_|~

**Red: Next chapter will be up soon! But dont aspect anything this weekend...*i have a karate test! WOOOO! Time to go for my second degree in black belt! XD! ...i have to run five miles...and take a long test with korean terms...and history...oh god...BUT still... TANG SOO DO!***

**Izaya: *speechless*...**

**Shitsuo: Mommy! **

**Izaya: Not now Shitsuo...i need to 'talk' to the writer here...**

**Red;...I KNOW KARATE! I HAVE BEEN TRAINNING SINCE I WAS SEVEN!**

**Izaya & Shizuo : *unimpressed***

**Red:...0.0...I will update soon, and please wish me luck on my karate test!^^ *btw the 5mile run and korean quiz is just the pre-testing...the real test is...is...(has done the first one for my black belt...it was bad...like...x.x...i don wanna remember...)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Durarara...and I won't be posting this weekend, Karate testing! Oh and I might be making changes in the next two weeks to this...idk, after the pretest**

~|_x_|~

Shizuo could burly sleep in his broken state. Tears kept forming in his eyes, and sobs kept escaping his throat. How he got any sleep at all was beyond him. Only thoughts of saving Izaya and their son floated around his mind, and he wanted nothing more but to have them in his arms, safe and sound.

He stood up and left into the living room to find Celty was also up.  
She got up and poured him some milk when they all could no longer stand faking. No one was getting good sleep that night.

[How are you?] she holds out her PDA.

"...I need to find my family..." Shizuo whispers, his voice was soft, and broken, his blond bangs covering his eyes._ 'I am the only one who can...'_

She starts to type again, her shoulders were still slumped, and Shizuo knew for sure that he wasn't the only one who couldn't keep bad thoughts from his conscious. Shinra sat on the other side of the couch, not gazing at Cetly for once, he looked like he was also loosing faith.

The air was tense with an anonymous draw.

[When we find the person doing this, you have to make them pay...Do you have any leads? Anything at all?]

Shizuo nodded, and so he told her and Shinra everything. From meeting Joanna to even being hit by the train, during which Shinra asked if he could do a quick concussion check, he wanted to make sure that at least Shizuo could take on a bunch of thugs, and ending with telling Kaitoya to shut up.

"I need to save my family... Those men wanted Izaya, so they need to get me out of the picture...but now Shitsuo...I...I have to find them." Shizuo clenches his fists, '_Izaya...'_

There was a silence.

[Joanna said that you could come over and look for locations.] Celty types, [She should be aspecting you soon then.]

"This is good...We can go over to...Joanna's place now." Shinra stood suddenly, pushing up his glasses." We can go look now! Let me grab a few things!"

"Wh..what?" Shizuo saw the underground doctor leave in a rush muttering something about knives and poisons, and something about bombs, Shizuo hoped that his hearing was wrong.

"you guys aren-"

Celty types out suddenly, [ Don't think your in this by yourself.] Shizuo blinked a few times.

"What?"

[You keep thinking that you have to do this alone, you have to save your family. Shitsuo, and yes even Izaya, are our family too.] She types, [So is Simon, Tom, Walker, Kadota, Togusa and Erika...They were all there when Russian Sushi was attacked. Simon was shot, and the others were also injured trying to protect Shitsuo. Tom and Kadota even ran after the men who weren't in cars.]

Shizuo didn't know how to react. His Carmel eyes hurt, and his mind wanted this requiem of confusion and torchure to just end. "Celty it-"

[No. We are coming with you. For our family. We must save Izaya and Shitsuo.]  
Shizuo could feel that she wasn't going to let him argue, so he sat in silence.

[and we are going to save them.]

Shinra came back into the room with a red backpack, and he was wearing all black clothing. "I believe we have three lives to save, so why are we still sitting here?" He was attempting to sound happy, but anyone could tell he was preparing for the worse.

"Three..?" Shizuo's eyes widened, everything then clicked, and his anger and over protetiveness took on a new toll. He stood with Celty abruptly. A newer determination forming.

Shinra's smile faltered, "...I hope it's three..." He turns and lead them though the front door.

They left, heading for Shinjuku.

~|_x_|~

Shizuo knocked on the boring door, and it opened to Joanna.  
She looked like she also hadn't slept, but not out of grief. Her surround sound was playing the pause theme to Gears Of War.

"You know where the room is." She points it out, and then bows back to Celty and Shinra.

[I'm Celty Sturlson.]

"Shinra Kashitani."

Joanna nods,"I'm Joanna."

Shizuo, Shinra and Celty enter the untouched room. It had grayish blue walls, and the floor was covered with a plush white rug.  
Everything was neatly stacked, and ordered.  
Shinra walks over to the black desk that was to the left, Celty went to the right towards the bed with the blue comforter. She started to slowly take things apart and found some more hidden files.  
Shizuo went right, to the closet.  
Inside were files, he hesitantly opened one, then cursed, "They're in English." Running a hand through his blond messy hair he hands it over to Shinra.

Shinra frowns. "I...I can't don't understand English, Celty?"  
Celty looked over, she shook her helmet.

"I..I can read English..." A redhead stood at the door. A scar very pronounced on his face.

Shizuo growls," you've got some nerve." His glare could make even the devil sink back in fear.

The ex boss nods,"I know...I...I want to make it up to Otiraka for...causing everything...so let me help you find Izaya..."

Shinra's face darkens, he glares at Kaitoya much to Celty's and Shizuo's surprise.

"So you're Kaitoya Yairu." The underground doctor says, his voice was one Shizuo and Celty had never heard before," you're the one who hurt my best friend." He slowly approaches the red head.

Kaitoya nods," I know you're Shinra and this is Celty...but before you exact revenge on me, let's save Izaya and Shitsuo first." He held his hands up showing the underground doctor that he was unarmed.

All eyes fell on Shizuo who stood there feelings mixed.

"You help us...and we give you a head start out of Japan." Not a threat, a promise. Kaitoya nods.

They started.  
Kaitoya began to read the files pertaining to back up plans, the ones the Celty found hidden around the bed, while Shinra and Celty went over maps, and books to see if anything came up. Like if there were any hidden references, or secret codes.  
Joanna helped out in the search later on, even as the sun was high and even when it was going to sink they searched.  
"I found it..." Shinra whispers," look! These are locations!"  
He held up a paper that was poorly written in Japanese. It was somthing they over looked when they saw everything else was in English.

Kaitoya looks it over before handing it to Shizuo.

"That...that has to be it..." The red head gulps,"ironic...isn't it?"

"Yeah...ironic..." Shizuo whispers, then he turns to Celty and Shinra. "It's-

~|_x_|~

Izaya had morning sickness all over again.  
Shitsuo was still asleep after eating the poor excuse for a breakfast, and was cuddled up on the bed where Izaya was before. Trying to savor the warth left from his mother.

'_Damn it...'_ Izaya whips his mouth, and gags again. The one morning he agrees to eat, and everything comes back up. His body couldn't handle anything, even his brain was burly functioning.  
So when there was a knock at the door, Laimu summoning him, he laid there in pain. Another knock came later, but Izaya still couldnt move.

The the door was open.

"Izaya~ what did I say about doing as told?" Liamu's voice lures over to the grounded raven. He stood next to the door, two men with him.  
Izaya growls, but gags again.

"I...I can't..." He pleas tears in his red eyes.

"You can't...oh, no I think you can my raven..." Liamu enters the room slowly, moving towards Izaya. "Remember, you can do anything in the world...With a little persuasion."

"Stop rih there!" A young voice orders, Shitsuo stood from the bed, his face frightened, but he was still childly determined. "You won hurt my Mommy!"

Izaya saw the amusement in Liamu's eyes. And his red ones shot open even wider," no...No! Don't touch him!" He stood on shaky legs and fell forward towards Liamu.  
Arms caught him in an embrace, that was far from loving.

"My, eager to be in my arms now aren't we, Izaya?" Liamu tightens his bear hug hold on the raven, pinning Izaya's arms down. He lips neared Izaya's.

"No!" Shitsuo ran forward and kicked the adults shin, ...hard, using his Father's strength.

Liamu released Izaya and growled, that kick really did hurt.

"Leave Mommy alo-"

SMACK!

Izaya shrieked at the sudden action, as Liamu back hands the toddler. Shitsuo held a small hand to his face, tears forming in his eyes.

"You said you would not touch him!" Izaya yells, trying to remain standing on his feet.

"Yes, I did say that...but you did not come when I called, not to mention I said that there would be a punishment, I never said that it was to you physically, so...let's just agree on the fact that I haven't killed him." Liamu looms over the furious raven. Izaya stood his ground, nobody was going to hurt his son, ever. "And may I remind you of your current siguation? Under my roof, under my...control." He held out the last word, sliding a hand on Izaya's tear stained checks.

Izaya could not speak, his mind came with no words. His son was on the ground in tears, and he could not rip the man who had done this apart. His body was weak, and his heart was breaking. Every finber of his being was yelling at him to tear this man limb from limb, but he could not move a muscle.

"If you don't come to the room in the next ten minutes, these men will drag you there...and if you keep refusing...much worse will happen to your little brute..." Liamu leans closer to Izaya's left ear," and then much worse will happen to you, my dearest raven..." After he kisses Izaya's cheek, he left the room, the two men stood by the doors enforcing his words.

Izaya sat with his son, embracing him and kissing his cheek. "Are you alright? Shitsuo, I am sorry..."  
The two and a half year old looks to the raven.

"It's ok Mommy...Don cry...Daddy will be here soon." Shitsuo rubs his cheek, and leaned into Izaya's protective embrace.

Izaya didn't want to let go of his son, his only light. But he had to leave, for the sake of Shitsuo he had to leave the room...at least for now. "I have to go...Shitsuo, please...promise me that you won't ever do that again...Promise me."

Shitsuo nods, hugging his mother close again, his head right under the ravens chin.

"Ok..." He sniffs, " come back soon..."

Izaya says his child on the bed, one last kiss to the forehead and he leaves. The two men at the door lock it behind him, keeping the child as another prisoner inside the hell.

Liamu was waiting for him. He wore a sadistic grin when he orders Izaya to strip, he tied the raven down, and gave no prep once again when he entered.  
This time was much worse, Izaya's hands were bleeding and rubbed raw, and his screams tore threw the air. His body unable to adjust to the abuse this time.  
Liamu beat him, raped him, beat him, and raped him some more.  
Izaya had to take it all, until the black haired bastard was finished. Even when he felt his insides were too full, he had to lay there and let it happen.

His body could take no more, and as Liamu came once again, Izaya felt his consciousness being stolen from him.

~|_x_|~

Shizuo, Shinra, and Celty found the building easily. It was Izaya's old apartment building, the unused floor above the ex-informants.  
They entered the place, it was unguarded so far.  
Celty and Shizuo took the stares as Shinra took the elevator to the floor.  
The doctor had a plan to use a new chemical he was working on to knock out anyone in the hallway, hopefully it would work.

There wasn't much of a back up plan. Joanna and Kaitoya were left in the lobby, that was as close to a back up plan as they could get on last second notice.

When Shizuo and Celty got to the floor moments later, bodies were everywhere. Shinra stood, a surgical knives out in the center of the hall.

"It worked for the smaller ones, just some of the fat guys are getting up." He twirls the knife as a man stirs, Shizuo knew that Izaya had showed Shinra some knife moves, but he had never seen the doctor in action. To say he was impressed was a bit of an under statement.

[ We need to find the room!]

"Right...start busting down doors, I will just stay here and keep guard." Shinra took out another blade in his left hand, his glasses gleaming. As his eyes swept over to a few stirring bodies.  
Celty and Shizuo both take off.

'_Izaya,...Shitsuo...You guys better be here.'_ Shizuo began to break down boltes doors.  
The whole floor was rented out to the gang that was attempting to kill him, and it was the only place that Mori could of gone to. A few gang members had made it through the chemical gass and were still up, they started to attack as the blond came closer.  
Shizuo, wielding a door, took them down easlie, his heart was pounding but he burly broke a sweat.

Shizuo ran and checked each room until he found a long hall, there were two guys that looked like they were guarding a prison room. The door hit them both, allowing the blond to go Un-attacked for the moment.

"Celty!" Shizuo yells for the dulluhallen. She runs to him, they both prepare for the worse as Shizuo opens the door.

Light flooded the darkness of the room. If you could call a cell, a room.

It was dark, and grey, a bed sat on the corner.  
But to Shizuo it brought a light into his heart.

"Daddy!"

"Shi...Shitsuo!" Shizuo knelt down and hugged his son. Tears in his eyes as the boy held him tightly, small fists using impossible strength to hold his father close.

"I knew you wud come!" The toddler cries, tugging on the bartender outfit. "I..I missed you so Daddy!"

Shizuo held his son closer, letting the young boy cry. "It's ok...Ssshhh, Shitsuo...I'm here now, nothing bad is going to happen." The toddler was crying into Shizuo's neck, and stared to babble incoherently about Izaya.

Celty watched the heart warming scene, but her mind was also racing. Time was running out, soon all those men would be up. They all had to be gone, or ready to attack back when that happens.

"Mommy is wih a scarwy man..." Shitsuo says, after Shizuo asks him to calmly speak, looking into his father's simiular Carmel eyes. "Scawry man even kissed mommy!"

Shizuo frowns," do you know where this man took Mommy?"

Shitsuo shakes his head, rubbing his left eye with a small fist. "I tri to protec Mommy an, He hit me..." He points to the red bruise on his cheek, the light of the hallway illuminating it.

Shizuo growls, picking his son up. He carries him to the door way,"Dady is going to save Mommy, and well...remember violence is never the answer, but...I'm going to hit this man back."  
Shitsuo hugs his father again.

"Celty take him, I need to find Izaya." Shizuo hands Shitsuo over to the black rider, he starts back down the hallway.

"Please come back with Mommy!" Shitsuo was crying again.

"I promise I will!" Shizuo took off again as Celty ran in the other direction.

He opened door after door. Until he reached the end of the halls, everything left HJ with one final place.  
He felt his gut drop, and he knew something was on the other side, something that will change everything.

His hand turns the nob, his mind readying for anything. But nothing could prepare him for what he saw.  
The door swung open, and his eyes fall to the center of the hell.

~|_x_|~

**red: I said I would put up one more chapter so here it is! I am very sorry if it is written poorly, it is like...midnight, and I hav school which I get up at five forty for^^**

**izaya: that bastard hit Shitsuo!**

**shizuo: kill,kill,kill,kill,kill,kill,kill,kill *endless changing***

**red: ^^*feels like this is by far my worst chapter I have written...****_I will go through after the pre testing and make corrections! and additions and subtractions.*_**

**Izaya & Shizuo: ...*both planning Red's demise***

**Shitsuo: please fav and review! Maybe Red will get enough of a moral boost and past her second degree black belt pre-test! And if she does she can post the next chapter even quicker!**

**Red: wish me luck! ＼****(^o^)／**

**Red: Im in pain like I said, BUT! I was able to make some changes and I am working on the next chapter!XD and I want to thank you all for the support! *everyone gets a hug!* 。 *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* **


	9. Chapter 9

**red: I didn't have school today~~~ SNOW WAS EVERYWHERE!XD and my karate test was painful and excruciating, so it went well. I only broke two boards, but at the same time, and did all 125 push ups^^ and broke my personal record for most sit ups in a minute! 55! But it was only a pre test, and now I have to trian even harder... but it will be worth it in the end! I am one of the...wait now...I was the only girl going for my degree, and there's only one other guy going for the second degree black belt...then A, meaning one, guy going for a third degree. But I was the only girl going for a second degree, and I am one of the youngest people at my levelXD...DX all the guys beat me up! But it's ok...I got them back^^**

**Now I did make changes to the last chapter btw!**

**i do not own durarara!**

~|_x_|~

Shizuo opens the door, only to be greeted with hell.  
The room smelled strongly of sex, and blood. It was sickening to his senses.  
His eyes fell onto Izaya, his beautiful raven. In nothing but covered slightly by a white blanket that covered his nether regions.  
Izaya's eyes were closed, and his breath still uneven. Dark bruises, and bloodied cuts streaked and spotted his pale skin. His hands were still tied to the corners of the bed. There was also a male, he had black hair and was wearing a black shirt, and grey jeans, he was sitting next to the passed out raven, admiring his work.

"Beautiful,isn't it?" He hums, running a hand through Izaya's locks.

"Get away from him." Shizuo took a step forward, every intention of killing the bastard that were near his Izaya. The black haired man's sent was everywhere, so Shizuo knew, this was the one who hurt Izaya.

The stranger didn't budge, even when Shizuo took another step.

"Nice of you to finally come here. We have been wanting to thank you for making the raven even more..lewd and tight, then before." The black haired man spoke sitting on the bed near Izaya, absolutely pissing Shizuo off. "Mori will be in shortly, but may I say, you have done some fabulous work on Izaya,...His moans and screams were like music to my ears...as they must be to yours, hmm?"

"Liamu, please don't upset our guest just yet, we want him to be able to make the decision without too much on his mind." Mori was leaning half way into the room from the second door, closer to the large bed. In his right hand were two capsules. Pills. "These can't work on that biker chick, but they can work on your son." Mori pulls a small stumbling body into the room. "I will hand it to you Mr. Heiwajima, your friend surely did put up a fight, but alas I now have your son, and your bitch." Mori's eyes flash with a cold malice.

Shitsuo looked up and saw Shizuo, then his eyes flashed over to Izaya. "DADDY!MOMMY!"

Shizuo's mind snapped to attention at the sound of his son's panicked and upset voice.  
"Shitsuo, please...shut up so that the adults can speak out a deal." Mori orders in a sickening sweet voice that was more like nails on a chalk board. Shitsuo shut his mouth but tears kept pouring from his Carmel eyes.

Shizuo could not speak, his anger, worry and all out hatred was on the verge of snapping, everything was going to hell.

"Mr. Heiwajima, by now you would of found out that, we just want you dead, and we want Izaya. Your son is just an unnecessary bother..." The black haired man spoke calmly as he caressed the ravens exposed hips. "But, he will due good as a bargaining chip." Dark eyes flashed opened and stared at the blond debt collector who had started to growl much like a wolf. "My name is Liamu, I was one of Kaitoya's friends. And a great admirer of Izaya... He is, as to say, gold to us. Mori and I had a deal you see, who ever could capture Izaya could keep him...I won because it was my guards that caught him...but in order to fully own him, we must kill you."

"Get to the damned point." Shizuo wasn't taking any of this shit, but he needed to think. How was he going to take on them both without getting Izaya or Shitsuo injured. A few body guards entered the room, all of them looking for a fight.

"Kaitoya was in the fight mind when he had the poison...but sadly our dearest friends eventually lost his mind, so Mori and I present you with another choice." Liamu slowly took a gun out from his pants, it's cold steel shining in the dimmed lights. "My dear...wake up." Liamu spoke to Izaya. One of his hands on the raven cheek. "Izaya...wake up now~"

After another few moments Shizuo's gut fell. Izaya's eyes opened slowly, but they weren't red, they were a dark crimson with now sparkle or light.

"Look at who's here my pet."

Izaya's eyes slowly moved to Shizuo.  
They widened for a moment before filling with tears.

"Sh-Shi...Shizuo...?" He managed to croak out before Liamu's cold lips crashed onto his.

"A kiss good luck." The bastard man stood, then aimed his gun at Shitsuo

Izaya looked at where the weapon was pointed and nearly screamed. "NO, NO ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

Mori and Liamu laughed at this reaction.

"So the choice stands...Shizuo, you kill yourself and Shitsuo will be released to that biker chick." Mori sneers tossing a poison pill to Shizuo. "Or we will kill your son, and either way Izaya is stuck here."

"The other choice is you give up on Izaya and leave with your son. And lastly, and I doubt Izaya is even man enough to do this, but he can use this pill," Liamu took the second pill and held it carefully in his left hand, gun still pointed at the child. "This pill will allow you and Shitsuo to walk free, while Izaya...well...he will go through pain...lots of it, then,...my favorite part, is that he will become a begging bitch in heat for days...and I will have my way with him...So you can decide yourself, or Izaya can decide for you."

Shizuo growls, there was no winning. His family was right there infront of him, but any move will end each of them all at once.

"Shi...Shizuo...leave..." Izaya was nearly in tears again, "take Shitsuo and leave!" His voice cracked and he shouted, taking the pill in his hands.

"Izaya..."

"You can't die...You're the only family Shitsuo has left...I'm stuck here...You're just going to have to move on."

Shizuo felt a vein pop in his forehead. There was no moving on, this was his family! These men have put everyone endanger for some sick gain! They took on the beast's territory, and now they will get the beast.

Izaya seems to read his intentions, but before Shizuo could speak the raven yells.  
The pill sliding down his throat was already burning.  
Shitsuo cried out and was shoved back into the wall, he covered his ears and closed his eyes, wanting everything to be over.

The guards were ready for what came next. Liamu grabbed Izaya, unlocking the chains as Shizuo flew into rage and began to fight the men, Mori was about to leave with the black haired man fallowing, when a gun was pointed level to his face.

"J..Joanna..." He stutters.

"Piss off." The blond fired the gun silencing the man.  
Her video gamer skills were coming in handy as she aimed for the guards,taking two of them out as they went to attack Shizuo.

Laimu stood in the corner, staring at the beast he had unleashed.  
Izaya was withering in pain, gasping for air his eyes squeezing shut.

Shizuo grabbed the man, and winced when Izaya fell to the floor.

"...Now... ...I urge you to think about how much of an effect this wi-"

"Shut up." Shizuo brought his fist back and punched Liamu square in the face, his left hand holding the bastard to the wall. "You kidnap Izaya." Another powerful Punch. "No, you kidnap MY Izaya." He could feel bones breaking under that punch."you try to kill me multiple times!" Punch and a powerful kick."You Hit My Son!" Two punches causing the male to cough up some blood.  
"But...Most Of all... YOU. HURT. MY. FAMILY!" Shizuo yells, grabbing Liamu by the neck and slamming him against the wall, multiple times before he felt, not heard, but felt a satisfying crack.

Liamu fell to the ground unceremoniously, his eyes still wide and blood pouring from his wounds.

Shizuo wipes his knuckles on the bed, and looks to the raven. He pats Shitsuo head, before going to Izaya, avoiding all the bodies on the ground.

Izaya was curled in on himself, whimpering, not noticing the fighting had stopped, or that he was on the ground.

"Izaya..." Shizuo lifts the up slowly,"...you idiot...Why?"

"B...be-cause..l...love you..." Izaya was taking labored breaths," you keep...tr-trying t...to keep me...safe...but what about you...I...I...want yo..u...to live...too..." He whimpers again curling into Shizuo's chest. Mouth opening in a silent scream of agony, his eyes shut and head down.

"..." Shizuo couldn't speak, but he knew they had to get out of there.

Joanna picked up the toddler. "Come on! Shinra and Celty are taking care of the guys that are waking up." She lead them out into the halls.  
Men were slowly sitting up, rubbing their heads, but still not all aware yet.  
Shinra and Celty were fighting when Shizuo and Joanna got into the lobby.

Shinra was wielding the sergical tools like a fricken boss, while Celty hit another thug with he scythe.

"Shinra!" Shizuo calls to the underground doctor.

"Yeah! One moment, starts to go out, Celty and I will be there soon!" He threw a surgical tool with deadly accuracy into a thugs forehead. Before running after Shizuo, and Joanna.

Shizuo was glad that he had manged to bring the white sheet with him to cover Izaya up from the prying eyes of passers by.

Joanna flicked out her phone. "Hello...I would like to report a thug fight in Shinjuku." She was calling the police to give them a story about the bodies, and to throw them off of Shizuo, Shinra and Celty.  
Shizuo nodded at her as she gave Shitsuo over to Celty.  
"Thank you." He says when she hung up.

"Your welcome...but I think I should thank you guys...Now I never have to deal with Kaitoya or my father ever again." She smiles, a true genuine smile."now go before the police show up."

Joanna staid behind, as the others began their was back home.  
Home to Ikibukuro.

~|_x_|~

Shizuo held Izaya closer when he started to whimper again. They sat in the medical room of Shinra's apartment, Shitsuo was set to rest in the other room asleep, he was tried and had finally stopped crying.  
Celty hadn't spoken to Shizuo at all yet, but he knew she was upset about Shitsuo being in danger because of her.

"It is ok...You're going to be fine, everything's alright." Shizuo held onto Izaya's hands and set him on the hospital like bed.

"What happened?" Shinra was back in his usual outfit. He came into the room to check up on Izaya.

"He took some pill...That bastard said it would cause pain then...uh...well he said it would make Izaya...horny."

Shinra stuttered a moment before calming himself," ah, ehhem...well let me run a few blood tests and see if I can find an antidote... Before his pain becomes too much, and before...that."

Shizuo growled as he watched needle after needle enter Izaya, drawing blood and marring his skin even more.

Shinra worked quickly, and silently. Izaya had passed out due to the pill, and he really hated his job at the moment. It was cheerless work as he began his tests and went to clean Izaya's wounds.

"I know what they gave Izaya...but I will spare you the details, I have the antidote running right now...please, Shizuo try to get some rest..." With that he left the room.

Shizuo staid in the room for it all. Letting the glasses wearing male touch his raven.  
Wrapping gauze and putting on drips and beeping machines, he nodded when Shinra left, and eventually the room was silent completely, with the sounds of a beeping heart beat.  
The worried blond sat by the bed, thoughts about his family. Izaya, Shitsuo,...Shinra...Celty...Simon, and all the others...He wondered how they were. All holding up.  
His eyes looked to Izaya soft sleeping face, his hair still shined in the lights, giving him a innocent halo...Shizuo's eyes wandered lower, his mind halting when his eyes saw the bump of Izaya's stomach. His Carmel eyes filled with tears as he thought a very dark thought...

~|_x_|~

Izaya was awake the next morning. He was crying with joy when Shizuo was next to him when he woke.

"I...I'm so sorry!" He sobbed harder and harder into Shizuo's shoulders, gripping the wore fabric of the bar tender uniform. "I should of...never! I wah..so..!..!...!," he was going hysteric, and refused to let his husband go for almost two hours.

Shizuo felt tears in his eyes, and was holding the raven, his beautiful wife, as if something was going to take him away again.

"Shhh, love, it's ok...Everything..is..." He couldn't lie, he didn't know if everything was ok. "You're safe...Love, you are safe..."

They staid hugging and letting their tears dry when Shinra entered again, a grave look on his face. "Izaya, I need to talk to you alone."

Shizuo felt Izaya tense.

"Please..."

Shizuo reluctantly release his raven, and kisses his forehead. "Listen to what Shinra has to say, I will be back soon...I love you."

"I love you too." Izaya wipes his eyes as Shizuo closes the door behind him.

"Ok...we need to talk about...the babies..."

"Ba...bies?" Izaya eyes widened, his hands rating over the bump on his stomach.

"Yes...you're having twins..."

~|_x_|~

_Twenty Minutes later._

Shizuo saw Shinra leave the room, "go talk to him."

The blond entered, he saw his raven sitting up, hands over his stomach, tears coming from his eyes.

"Shizuo..."

"Izaya..." Shizuo had a single question, one that would change everything if the answer was what he feared. 'What did Shinra say?' Not the question that was burning his insides up, but the one he wished he would ask.

Izaya's tears began to pour as Shizuo found himself asking, asking something that made his insides churn, and his will crumble...Looking into those eyes he loved, he spoke,

"Who is the baby's father?"

~|_x_|~

**Red: I am in pain! YYYAAAYYYYY, oh wait...OUUUUUCCCHHHH!**

**Izaya: o.o...now I wanna cry...after reading all of this**

**Shizuo: it's ok flea, it's just a fic...**

**Izaya: it's just so pourly written, it brings tears to my**

**Red:...Now I really wanna cry!。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。**

**Shizuo: fav if you want to know the answer!**

**Celty: [and reviews will get Red to stop crying~]**


	10. Chapter 10

**red: final chapter!**

_"Who is the father?"_

Shizuo had his hands clasped together, waiting the news. He was leaning foreword in the chair, looking deeply into Izaya's tear filled eyes. Time was frozen, and he began to truly fear.

Then a light. A very small smile formed on Izaya's pale features. Tears slid down his cheeks, and he spoke in almost a whisper, "you are." Izaya smiles brightly now, his eyes gleamed with happiness, the. speaking louder, "You are!" He cried.  
Izaya was relieved beyond words.  
Liamu had no effect on Shizuo and his children, they had the monstrous immune systems thanks to their father, " Shizuo, you're the father!"  
Both males couldn't stop crying in joy.  
Shizuo sat on the edge of the bed and hugged his raven.

"I love you! I love you so much!" He held Izaya close, and began to kiss the top of his head, then to his forehead, peppering his while face with kisses. Whispering, "I love you." As Izaya began to giggle and laugh, though it still was painful.

"I will always love you, and Shitsuo, and our unborn child." Shizuo rested his forehead against Izaya's their eyes meeting.

"I love you too...For always, and forever...I love Shitsuo too, and... Our unborn...Children." Izaya smiles as Shizuo looked shocked for a moment.

"Tw...twins?" The blond stutters a moment.

"Twins." Izaya confirms, before he is wrapped up into a soft and loving hug.

To both of them, the world got a little but brighter, and the sounds of happiness began to reach their ears.  
Shizuo released his grip on Izaya, and smiles.

"Shitsuo is going to be elated."

~|_x_|~

Izaya's pregnancy went smoothly after that. He got bigger, and Shizuo became a big cute worry puss, trying to keep Izaya from tripping as he skipped, and keeping Shitsuo from lifting the fridge, and many other heavy objects, up when ever his bear got lost.

Eight months later.

Shitsuo, now three and a half, sat with Kyojin in Shinra's apartment, his eyes were droopy and sleep sounded good to him. But the excitement was keeping him very much awake, as he sat outside of the fake hospital room.

Inside the room Izaya was screaming, while Shizuo was trying to hold on.

"Izaya, keep breathing. Listen to Shizuo, just focus on him." Shinra was leading the birth, and was dawned in full garb and everything. Celty was assisting as well.

Izaya was holding onto Shizuo's hand, actually it was the other way around, but both men were trying to keep their breaths.

"It's just a while longer, love...keep breathing." Shizuo ran a hand through his raven's hair. Trying to comfort him through unexplainable pain.

"Aarrgghh!" Izaya shouts again, squeezing Shizuo's hand again as another wave of pain engulfed his body. It was the first male birth, and it was putting a lot of strain on his abused body, Shizuo was worried, but was trying not to let any bad thoughts distract him.

"Breath...Breath...Tell me what the twins will look like, Love...Try to focus on them." Shizuo says calmly, but in the inside he was a wreck, watching Izaya go through so much pain, it was tearing him apart.

"Ahh!...Ah,...one...will have...your..eyes!" Izaya was taking deep breaths as another wave of pain hit him.

"Ok, breath Izaya...One has my eyes...and?" Shizuo wipes Izaya's forehead slowly.

"And...the other...my eyes...Ahhhh!AAHHH!" Izaya screamed again.

"Push! The first one is comming!" Shinra says as Celty runs over with a towel.

"Aaaggghhh! AAAAHHHHHH!" Izaya yells, gripping onto Shizuo's hand as the first child was born.

Suddenly there was a baby wailing.  
Shinra handed the bloody newborn to Celty for cleaning. She ran off while Shinra focused back onto Izaya.  
"It's a boy."

Shizuo smiles. And kisses Izaya's sweaty forehead, using both hands to hold Izaya's head up.

"A boy..." Izaya relaxes, he wanted nothing more but to go to sleep. His eyes were feeling really heavy, and his mind was fogging.

After a moment there was another wave of pain.

"Shi- AAAHHH!" Izaya yells again, hand finding its way back into the blond's.

"Come on...There's one more." Shinra sat at the end of the bed, ready for the next child.

Celty returned too, with another towel.

Shizuo reached up to Izaya's tear stained cheeks.

"Izaya..."

"Shi...zoo..."

"I love you." Shizuo kisses Izaya's cheeks again.

"Argh!Ah!" Izaya held onto his brute's hand. His eyes shutting tightly as another intense wave of pain shot through him.

"Oh god...it's comming now! Celty towel, Izaya push!" Shinra spoke suddenly, waving his arms of Celty to hurry. "Oh...no..." He whispers.

"What's...wrong?" Shizuo looks to his doctor friend.

"AAAHHH!" Izaya screams again even louder, tears falling from his eyes.

Shinra held a new born who immediately started to cry. He handed the boy to Celty.

Izaya was panting, his eyes nearly closed.

Shizuo was relieved, both babies were born.

But Shinra didn't budge, he was looking at Izaya's lower regions, when suddenly. "WE NEED ANOTHER TOWEL! NOW!" He shouts, startling Shizuo.  
Celty ran back, her smoke frantic.

"There's one more!" Shinra informs, before Izaya screams in pain once again. "Keep breathing! After this you can rest! But not right now Izaya!"

Shizuo's shock wore off when he heard the pain in Izaya's scream. He held onto his small hand, whispering comforting words, trying to keep Izaya's conscious and aware.

Then the loudest yell. Izaya screamed, and tears ran down his cheeks.  
Then silence...as another newborn wailing could be heard.

Shinra grinned, relieved finaly.

"Another boy..." He hands the baby to Celty who hurries off to the incubator.

Izaya's grip on Shizuo's hand loosens, and his breathing was slowly returning to normal.

"Shi...zu..."

"It's ok Izaya..." Shizuo looks deeply into Izaya's eyes, "you can rest when Shinra tells you..."

Shinra approached the two, a huge smile on his face. "Three boys."

[Congratulations!] Celty types, her smoke showing her excitement.

Izaya's eyes drooped even more, he was on the verge of passing out as Shinra set to work stitching him back up under a tarp.

Shinra took notice of this and smiled warmly.

"Here." He hands Izaya a few pills, and some water. "It will take away most of the pain, get some rest.,,,And Shizuo, I suggest you do the same." He got up and left towards the door with Celty. "Naming can come later."

Izaya slowly took the pills, and fell asleep leaning again his monster.  
Shizuo still couldn't believe what had happend...  
"Triplets..." He grinned, "gaddamn..."

~|_x_|~

Izaya woke up hours later, to his favorite blond.  
His eyes drifted to Shizuo's ever handsome face, to the slight bags under his closed Carmel eyes. It looked as though the brute had tried to stay awake, but just couldn't in the end.

Izaya chuckles lightly, feeling slightly relieved. He places a hand on his stomach.  
His nearly flat stomach.

He sat up, looking around the room. Memories of what had happened returned. All the pain, crying and blood with pain, his throat was a little sore from the screaming.

"Shizu-chan..." He felt a large warm hand on the back of his neck.

"Izaya."

Izaya slowly looked at his love. Tears nearly falling from his eyes,

"I love you." Shizuo says, leaning forward towards Izaya. "I love you so much." He embraces the raven, "you brought three more into our family."

"Th...three?"

Shizuo presses his lips to Izaya's forehead.

"Three angles."

Izaya giggles, "we're gonna need a bigger apartment."

Shizuo smiles and kisses Izaya softly.

Shinra enters the room.

"Good morning." He smiles and goofy smile, and starts to check up on how Ozaya was faring. After he checked Izaya all over, and gave him some more meds, he smiles. "Would you like to see your children?"

Shizuo took Izaya's hand, "let's go see them."

In the next room three newborns lay.

Izaya was sitting in a wheel chair, his couldn't stand just yet, and was handed one with light brown hair just like Shizuo's.  
The baby's eyes were a light reddish brown.

"He looks like us." Izaya points out, a warm smile on his face.

"Hmmm, you should name him...He did already give us a shock."

"...Tsukashima...our unknown third."

"Our little surprise." Shizuo picks up another small infant, he had raven hair and golden eyes, "this one had my eyes."

Izaya smiles as the baby is placed in his arms, "you name him."

"Hibiya, after my grandfather." Shizuo looks to the baby's golden eyes, both Carmel and gold meeting.

Shinra entered the room with a clip board. "Have you named them?"

"Two so far, the third one is Tsukashima, and the second one is Hibiya." Izaya informs as he held them both.

"One more." Shizuo lifts the first born raven out of the incubator.

The infant coos, and looks around through pink eyes.  
Shizuo took Tsukashima from Izaya and gave him the unnamed newborn.

Izaya smiles sweetly.

Then Shizuo saw it.  
Red rubies...the color that he had missed in the months, the color he thought was stolen from Izaya's eyes forever. It had returned, as the beautiful raven gazed at their newborns. Shizuo fell even deeper into love, and he knew that for every day he spent with Izaya, his love would only deepen.

"Shizu-chan, what so you want to name him?"

"Psyche." He whispers, the smiles, "because he nearly had your eyes."

Izaya laughs, and nuzzles the ravens. "Psyche and Hibiya...and our little Tsukashima."

Shinra wrote out the birth certificates, and dodged as a mini brute ran into the room.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Shitsuo ran over to his parents, jumping with joy when he saw the bundles.

"Congrats, you're a big brother Shitsuo!" Shinra says.

"Can I see them?" The hyper three year old was trying to hold in his excitement.

Izaya laughed.

"Hold on. Hold on." Shizuo shifted Tuskashima into his arm, and lifted Shitsuo up in his other.

"Oooo! What is he?" Shitsuo asks, looking at the youngest.

"His name is Tsukashima, he's your youngest brother." Izaya says, smiling at their eldest sons antics.

"What about them?"

"The one with pink eyes is Psyche, and the golden eyed one is Hibiya." Shizuo explains.

Shitsuo broke out into a huge smile. "I have three baby brothers!"

Shinra and Celty watched the family.

Shitsuo was elated and wanted to play with the newborns already, but after a stern talking from Shizuo he agreed to be more careful around them.

Izaya and Shizuo shared more sweet kisses, and after a week Izaya and new babies were sent home.

Simon threw a welcome party for the babies, since everyone if their friends and most of the Dollars knew about Izaya and Shizuo's children.  
Russian sushi was filled with laughs and games.

Erika sweated up Hibiya, calling him a golden eyed prince the moment she saw him. Kadota and the others laughed as Shitsuo was ranting on about show great of a big brother he was being, how he never lifted anything dangerous and how he had promised to keep them safe. Kasuka even cracked a small smile on his face when Shitsuo began to rant on about how his father was reacting to here newborns! and their baby diapers.  
Kida was chatting with Shinra about putting Mikado through the male pregnancy program too. To which Mikado turned bright red, and let his head. meet the table.

Shizuo and Izaya stood next to each other. Observing their family,  
Their whole family.

Marik, and Kururi were playing with Psyche, Tsukashima was looking at Simon who was speaking in Russian to him, and Hibiya was being cooed over by Erika.

Shizuo pats Izaya's head like he used to when they were very young.

"I love you."

Izaya, ruby eyes locking onto Carmel, smiled. "I love you more."

"I love you most." Shizuo kisses his raven sweetly.

**_~|_ Le Fin _|~_**

**Red: I finished it! YESSS! I wrote all of this in the dark btw! It snowed and iced so much that we lost power for...four days...O.O;;; no...yaoi...for four ...long...cold...days...BUT alas God Ardis, god of the internet *long story short school project was to creat a god..,so I created Ardis, God Of The Internet***

**Izaya: happy ending... So unlike you...**

**Red: (´Д` ) I write happy endings!**

**Izaya: not all the time...**

**Red: meh! You don't know that!**

**Izaya: bitch please...I know everything.**

**Red:...-_- didn't know you were going to have triplet though...**

**Izaya: -_-#**

**Shizuo: hope you enjoyed this fic, reviews are much loved, and favs even more so!**

**Red: Until next time! 〜（ゝ。∂）**


End file.
